


Выполняйте указания службы техподдержки

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Horror, Out of Character, Pre-Het, ФБ и ЗФБ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Имперский агент – очень сложная работа. Особенно для одаренных. Особенно на Явине IV.Предупреждения: ООС. АУ: Шира Бри внедрена в Альянс за месяц до битвы при Явине. Автор придерживается проимперских взглядов.Работа написана на ФБ-2017, команда Star Wars.
Relationships: Shira Elan Colla Brie/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 23





	Выполняйте указания службы техподдержки

Шира перехватила поудобнее отвертку и оперлась на крыло крестокрыла, с усилием проворачивая винт. На истребителе Красного-10 опять были проблемы с пушкой верхнего правого крыла, требовалась переборка. И как всегда – срочно. Ага, вроде откручивается…

Спину привычно обдало изморозью. Шира подавила волну страха и, закусив губу, сильнее нажала на инструмент. Ага, ясно, почему клинит. От избыточной влажности приржавел клапан подачи бластерного газа. Причем приржавел в положении «закрыто». Сейчас мы по нему пройдем лучевым очистителем… Вот так. И не думать о холоде, которым тянет из-за спины. Лучше старательно оттирать тряпкой размягченную, легко отходящую после лучевого воздействия ржавчину и размышлять, как повезло Нетту, Красному-10. Не пнул бы их главтехник со сложновыговариваемой официальной должностью проверять крестокрылы перед вылетом – был бы Нетту сюрприз посреди боя.

Быть агентом Империи в Альянсе иногда очень тяжело. Не из-за страха разоблачения, нет: кому интересна еще одна беженка от гнета режима, с трудом устроившаяся в техническую бригаду? Но вот место… хатт бы их побрал, этих повстанцев! Неужели нельзя было выбрать какую-нибудь другую планету?!

«Радуйся, что не Коррибан, - беззвучно оскалилась про себя Шира. – Альянсу бы подошло! А что? Планета не населена, живность какая-никакая имеется, древние строения, в которых так удобно размещать штабы и технику, тоже. Или вот еще такое место есть, Зиост называется. Просто-таки создано для базы повстанцев! Там тебе и заброшенные дворцы ситхов, и их же родовые склепы с гостеприимными призраками, и все тридцать три удовольствия для развлечения господ мятежников!»

Здесь, на Явине IV, почти каждый, с кем болтает после смены Шира, признает: неуютно на базе. То ли холодом от стен веет, то ли эхо в коридорах какое-то не такое, то ли просто койки слишком жесткие. Повстанцы делятся ощущениями и хором соглашаются: неприятно. Но что уж тут поделать! Зато Империя не найдет. Шира слушает, со знанием дела вставляет пару фраз в разговор и внутренне содрогается от ползущего по венам липкого, как тропический воздух джунглей, страха. Просто она хорошо учила историю. И знает, что на четвертой луне Явина похоронен Темный Лорд ситхов Экзар Кун.

Лорды ситхов не исчезают после смерти. Шира чувствует дыхание Силы Экзара Куна в слабом ветерке, гуляющем по коридорам базы повстанцев, в холоде, от которого вздрагиваешь даже в тропическую жару. Лорд больше четырех тысячелетий ждал, прикованный к планете, и дождался. На Явине IV появилось-таки постоянное население.

«Наверное, Лорд Кун был просто счастлив, когда руководство Альянса решило разместить здесь базу… Не думать об этом. Не думать. Хаттово крепление, опять тебя прикручивать через ранкорью задницу!»

В отличие от всех прочих повстанцев, Шира прекрасно знала, почему на явинской базе так неуютно. И очень старалась этого не показывать. К счастью, ее поведение в первое время списали на шок беженки, в один день потерявшей всё. Потом привыкла, приучилась давить страх, скатывать его в тугой клубок под ребрами и дышать размеренно, без пауз между выдохом и вдохом, как учил Лорд Вейдер. И не думать. Самое главное – не думать.

Вместо этого лучше вспомнить о том, что на Явин IV идет страшное оружие Империи – Звезда Смерти. Из-за чего на базе царят настроения разной степени фатализма: от «а-а-а, всё пропало, валить срочно» до «грудью заслоним подлым захватчикам путь к родным джунглям». Кажется, спокойной оставалась только сама Шира. Она, в отличие от остальных, знала: пока на Звезде Смерти находится Лорд Вейдер – а об этом уже растрепала группа каких-то авантюристов, героически утащивших оттуда принцессу Органу и, скорее всего, лично приведших на хвосте станцию, – Явину IV угрожает максимум высадка десанта и штурм базы. Нет, не потому, что сюда месяц назад внедрили саму Ширу. Она не питает иллюзий: агентом такого уровня легко пожертвовать, особенно если учесть, что сведений от нее пока поступает немного. А вот призрак Экзара Куна, освободившийся от уз планеты, Лорду Вейдеру не нужен. Просто потому, что тот, обрадовавшись, начнет активно действовать по всей галактике… да что ж такое, опять этот… Лорд четырехтысячелетний в мысли лезет!

Шира тряхнула головой, еще раз проверила механизм охлаждения ствола пушки. Нормально, работает. И с чего все решили, что Звезда Смерти непременно начнет стрелять из суперлазера по планете? Как из бластера по блохам, честное слово. Впрочем, ей от волнений в Альянсе одна выгода. Из эскадрилий, готовящихся сейчас героически погибнуть во славу свободы и демократии, едва ли вернется больше пары человек. И у Ширы, многообещающего техника, так хорошо узнавшей крестокрылы за этот месяц, получится пробиться в пилоты. Это даст ей большую мобильность, возможность чаще пересекаться с имперскими силами и увереннее влиять на результаты выполнения тех или иных миссий Альянса. А самое главное – хоть иногда улетать с планеты.

Последний винт провернулся еще на несколько оборотов, затем рука с отверткой замерла. Шира недоуменно нахмурилась: ей показалось, что что-то изменилось в окружающем мире. Она быстро огляделась. На первый взгляд в ангаре всё оставалось по-прежнему: суетились у истребителей техники, пищали на бинарном астромехи, подтягивались первые пилоты… Через полсекунды тренированный разум Ширы отметил изменение: появился новый человек в пилотском комбинезоне. Он говорил о чем-то с Красным-3, Дарклайтером. Вот, отправился к крестокрылу с пятью красными полосами. Садится. Хатт, в истребитель забирается так, словно видит его в первый раз! И как только такого до техники допустили?.. А интересно. Шира неспешно продолжила устанавливать разобранную для ремонта обшивку крыла, поглядывая в сторону новичка и размышляя про себя. Она точно помнила, что Красный-5 был жив еще позавчера. Может быть, заболел и попал в лазарет? На Явине это несложно. Но какой смысл посылать новичка в составе слетанной эскадрильи? Он же только мешать будет. Да и с точки зрения экономики Альянса, в котором техники всегда меньше, чем людей, было бы благоразумнее сберечь ценный крестокрыл.

Шира машинально приладила следующую панель обшивки на место. Кто и зачем послал новичка, разбирающегося сейчас с приборами кабины, на боевой вылет? Ответ на первый вопрос узнать несложно. На второй – труднее. Это может быть жест отчаяния руководства повстанцев, напуганного перспективой взорваться в тесной компании обитателей явинских джунглей. Такое возможно, ведь верхушка Альянса не слишком разбирается в истребительном бою и потому вполне может повелеть что-нибудь вроде «всех, кто может держать в руках штурвал, – на крестокрылы». Это Ширу обучали основам тактики, а ту же Мон Мотму – вряд ли. Но может быть и иной вариант: те, кто направил в вылет нового Красного-5, знают о нем больше, чем Шира. И эта неизвестная информация дает основания полагать, что с заданием тот справится. Интересно. Шира улыбнулась, провернув последний винт и кивнув подбежавшему к истребителю Нетту. Кто знает, вдруг это ее будущее задание?

Через две минуты она задумчиво щурилась в сторону створа ангара. Неизвестный пилот, хотя и казался полнейшим новичком, поднялся в воздух весьма умело и место в строю держал четко – по крайней мере, пока не исчез из виду. А Шира наконец связала эти неожиданно проснувшиеся умения и свои странные ощущения. Просто новенький оказался одаренным, только и всего. У них моторная память куда лучше, чем у обычных разумных. Видимо, ему в свое время давали покататься если не на крестокрыле, то на скайхоппере, вот и вспомнил, что нужно делать, когда пришлось взлетать.

«Товарищ по несчастью, хатт его так, - зло усмехнулась Шира. – Интересно, знает хоть, куда попал? Впрочем, выясню. Одаренные – ценный ресурс. Информация о нем Империи будет полезна в любом случае».

***  
Ноги на ширине плеч, спину выпрямить. На лицо натянуть улыбку порадостнее. Шира стояла в рядах повстанцев и, восторженно оскалившись, с энтузиазмом аплодировала. В глазах, как она надеялась, отражалось всё счастье мира, а вовсе не мысль о том, что парадный зал для жертвоприношений Лорда Куна давно не видел такого скопления народа. И ведь наверняка хозяин храма пришел на выплеск эмоций и стоит где-нибудь за стеной, незримый… Хорошо еще, что техников и прочий обслуживающий персонал разместили в задних рядах, и никто, кроме разве что близких соседей, не заметит, с каким усилием она растягивает губы в улыбке.  
По импровизированной аллее посреди строя повстанцев шли трое. Двое из них Ширу не интересовали: обычные авантюристы, вечно слетающиеся в Альянс в поисках легкого заработка. Повстанцы щедро платят им за многое из того, что Империя хочет оставить себе. Например, за принцессу Органу. А вот третий был непонятен, и именно на него Шира смотрела, щурясь из-за спин товарищей по работе.

Тот самый мальчишка-одаренный, заменивший Красного-5 на вылете. В первый раз в жизни поднявшись в небо, он не смог не только выжить в бою, но и выполнить задание. У Звезды Смерти нашлось-таки уязвимое место, о котором сейчас болтала вся база: какое-то технологическое отверстие, ведущее чуть ли не к самому реактору. Другое дело, что шанс попасть туда составлял едва ли одну стотысячную процента. Мальчишка попал. И даже остался в живых. Как – Шира не понимала.

Экипаж Звезды Смерти – почти полтора миллиона человек. Мгновенная и страшная смерть такого количества разумных бьет по обостренным чувствам одаренного, как световой меч по горлу. Должное обучение помогает закрыться от Силы – и то ощущения не уходят до конца, а лишь притупляются. По крайней мере, у таких, как Шира. Она не знала, могут ли полностью закрыться от чужих смертей полноценные ситхи вроде Лорда Вейдера, но была почти уверена, что нет. Сама Шира могла назвать время уничтожения Звезды Смерти с точностью до секунды – потому что забилась тогда в незаметный закуток, вцепившись зубами в собственную руку и натянув все известные ей силовые щиты.

Одаренный мальчишка во время взрыва находился не на планете, а на расстоянии выстрела от станции. Он был причиной всех этих смертей и потому должен был прочувствовать их острее. И, наконец, он совершенно не умел закрываться. Он трижды должен был умереть, сойдя с ума от рвущей Силу боли! Но смог отлететь от гибнущей станции, избежать атак уцелевших истребителей, не столкнуться ни с одним из обломков и даже сесть обратно на планету. И сейчас шел между рядами ликующих повстанцев, бледный и растерянно улыбающийся.

Шира едва заметно приспустила маскирующие щиты, заставляющие ее казаться неодаренной, и Сила несмело скользнула наружу. Привычно обострились чувства – и то, что она ощутила, заставило нервно дрогнуть уголок застывших в улыбке губ. От мальчишки расходились горячие волны Силы, заполняли пространство, накатывали полосой прилива. Сила мерно пульсировала, словно купол огромной медузы, и его края колебались где-то в паре шагов от нее.

Тогда, в ангаре, Шира не почувствовала ничего подобного. А ведь в тот день она не закутывалась в настолько полную маскировку, как сегодня: не было нужды. Значит, до первого боевого вылета Сила спала в одаренном. И только в минуту смертельной опасности пробудилась, спасая носителя.

«Чудненько, - пробормотала про себя Шира, повернувшись к возвышению, где на героев вешали какие-то изукрашенные медали, и аплодируя вместе со всеми. – Закрыться ты, конечно, не сможешь, потому что не умеешь. И уж тобой-то Лорд Кун точно заинтересуется. Знать бы еще, имеет ли смысл собирать о тебе побольше информации или ты все равно помрешь через пару дней, не вынеся внимания Лорда?»

***  
Кое-что о загадочном одаренном уже знали на базе. Шира еще до награждения выяснила, что зовут его Люк, родом он с Татуина, а его семью убила Империя. После этого он летал на Звезду Смерти, спас там принцессу Органу, и во всем этом еще и участвовал генерал Кеноби. Подробности сей эпопеи каждый рассказчик давал разные. Например, сцена общения Люка, двоих авантюристов и принцессы с дианогой гуляла по базе в трех вариантах, причем цензурным был только один. Остальные отличались в основном тем, к кому первому полезла с неприличными намерениями дианога. Шира даже задумывалась, не запустить ли четвертую версию, в которой активное стремление к общению проявляла вовсе не развратная амфибия, а ее несчастные жертвы.

Потом было это награждение, подтвердившее намерения руководства Альянса не отпускать от себя ценный кадр. Стандартная тактика криминальных группировок – сначала повязать кровью, потом сделать так, чтобы об этом узнали все вокруг. Шира готова была поклясться, что Империя получит записи церемонии не позже чем через пару дней. Сама она с докладом не торопилась, предпочитая собрать более полное досье на перспективного одаренного. Может быть, Лорд Кун все же не тронет его? Тогда будет шанс завербовать для Империи ценного сторонника, ведь одаренный такой силы бесполезным быть не может.

Альянс явно тоже был заинтересован в этом Люке. На следующий же день его вызвали к руководству и, кажется, старательно чествовали в узком кругу. Шира направлялась тогда к генералу Додонне. Хотела подать прошение о переводе в истребительные войска, мотивируя это тем, что во время атаки на Звезду Смерти пилоты понесли страшные потери, а она, как хорошо изучивший матчасть крестокрыла техник, сможет быстро обучиться управлять истребителем и в числе прочих закрыть брешь в обороне Альянса. Шира была не первой из пошедших на этот шаг: ее приятель Такер, тоже техник, еще вчера обратился к генералу с такой же просьбой, причем даже успешно. Что поделать, теперь Альянсу действительно не хватает пилотов.

Путь к Додонне лежал мимо личного кабинета Мотмы. Люк как раз шел оттуда, все еще в потрепанном пилотском комбинезоне и какой-то замученный. Не любит словоблудия и пустых похвал? Да нет, скорее, просто чувствует привкус фальши, всегда сопровождающий речи политиков. Шира и сама ощущала тухлую сладость на языке, когда слушала речи руководства Альянса о свободе и демократии…

Она не смогла точно определить, сколько шагов оставалось до Люка, когда внезапно стало легко-легко. С шеи словно сняли какого-то липкого, перемазанного холодной слизью морского хищника, уже запустившего щупальца под одежду и впившегося в кожу присосками. Даже воздух показался свежее, а Сила, привычно засунутая в тесные рамки тела, чтобы не привлекать внимания хозяина храма, облегченно расправилась.

Хорошо…

Шира все же обучалась у самого Лорда Вейдера и потому потеряла контроль над собой лишь на секунду. Но этого хватило. Стряхнув наваждение, она обнаружила, что стоит, обнимая ошарашенного Люка и уткнувшись носом ему в плечо.

«Хатт. Так. Ладно, работаем».

Шира подняла голову, взглянув одаренному в глаза, и совершенно искренне произнесла:

\- Спасибо!

И добавила, чуть дрогнув губами:

\- Ты нас всех спас…

Люк покраснел так, что даже на ощупь показался каким-то горячим. Шира отстраненно подумала, что одаренный наверняка почувствовал ее чистосердечную благодарность. Он же не знал, что Шира признательна не за спасение, а за то, что уже несколько секунд не ощущает липкого, ползущего по позвоночнику холода храма.  
Полсекунды – и она порывисто коснулась губами щеки Люка, а потом, отстранившись, бросилась прочь по коридору. Шаг, другой, третий… на восьмом Сила Экзара Куна снова вернулась, окутав душным облаком. На повороте Шира бросила взгляд через плечо. Мальчишка смотрел ей вслед, стоя всё на том же месте.

«Может, Империи он и не пригодится, что маловероятно, - думала Шира, шагая к кабинету Додонны, - а вот мне этот Люк нужен здесь и сейчас!»

***  
Разумеется, перевестись к истребителям у нее получилось без труда. И даже в ту самую Красную эскадрилью, о машинах которой она столько времени заботилась, не щадя себя. На этом месте Шира старательно покраснела, что предсказуемо было принято Додонной за желание поближе познакомиться с героем, взорвавшим Звезду Смерти. Самое смешное, что он был прав. Причем сразу дважды: Шира хотела этого и как профессионал, и как человек.

Другое дело, что с вылетами пока что было плохо. Имперский флот, разозленный потерей ценной станции, устроил Явину IV блокаду. Через нее мог проскользнуть крестокрыл с хорошим пилотом – просто потому, что звездные разрушители не висели вокруг планеты заборчиком, а навигационная обстановка системы позволяла пользоваться газовым гигантом и его спутниками как временным прикрытием. Даже небольшой грузовик мог бы преодолеть завесу. Но целая эскадрилья крестокрылов…  
Да и не было ее, этой эскадрильи. Нет, личный состав постепенно восстанавливался: многие техники и бойцы, воодушевленные победой над страшной и ужасной Звездой Смерти, спешили начать обучение на истребителей. Вот только машин с красными полосами на крыльях после вылета осталось две: того самого Люка и Веджа Антиллеса, Красного-2. И те пришлось долго ремонтировать, меняя расплавившиеся под ударами плазмы механизмы и латая дыры в плоскостях. А взять новые крестокрылы было неоткуда. Может быть, позже, когда злость Империи пойдет на убыль и кольцо блокады разомкнется хоть немного, говорили выжившие пилоты.

Пискнул комлинк, отвлекая от размышлений. Шира ткнула кнопку активации. На маленький треснутый экран вылезло длинное сообщение о системной ошибке с зубодробительным числовым кодом.

«Что ж, этого следовало ожидать, - пальцы Ширы бежали по экрану, отмечая нужные значки. Агенты Империи не имели права пользоваться мощными терминалами повстанческой базы для дешифровки посланий, и потому коды приходилось заучивать наизусть. Впрочем, уж это-то для тренированной памяти одаренной проблемой не было. – Выяснить личность пилота, взорвавшего Звезду Смерти. Значит, запись награждения еще не передана в СИБ. Что-то медлит Альянс!»

Поудобнее устроившись на койке, она начала набирать ответное сообщение. Буквы выползали на экран медленно: комлинк у Ширы был старым, самым первым из тех, на которых появилась опция текстового общения. Не такая древность, как трубки с переключателями, способные всего лишь передать голосовой сигнал – Шира видела такой у Люка – но и только. Не положена современная техника беженке с Шаливейна. А главное – эта рухлядь не умеет хранить исходящие сообщения. Памяти не хватает.

«Здравствуйте, уважаемая техподдержка…»

Пусть и не сохранится текст в памяти комлинка, но всегда есть шанс, что сообщение попадет не в те руки. Поэтому из-под пальцев Ширы выходило сейчас письмо, которое и отправила бы беженка с Шаливейна, обнаружив неполадки со связью. А настоящий смысл прятался в пробелах – в символах, распознаваемых только специальным вычислительным оборудованием СИБ.

«Имя – Люк Скайуокер. Место рождения – Татуин. Возраст – семнадцать-двадцать лет».

Выглядит скорее на семнадцать, но Шира была уже наслышана про эту планету от покойного Дарклайтера. Хронический недостаток пищи и воды никого не красит. Те, кто вырос на Татуине, почти всегда мелкие и тощие. Зато выносливые и упертые, как хищные пустынные ящерицы. Уж если сядут кому на хвост – не спихнешь.

«Семья – фермеры Оуэн и Беру Ларс, жители Татуина. Предположительно, убиты поисковой группой Империи в период с 35.5.18 по 35.5.19 (требуется проверка)».

Предположительно – потому что Люк не видел самого факта смерти, только два обгорелых до полной неузнаваемости трупа. Очень напоминает чье-то стремление замести следы. И, разумеется, убитый горем мальчишка даже и не подумал взять на анализ образцы уцелевших тканей. А разбираться теперь кому? Правильно, имперским службам.

«Посетил Звезду Смерти 35.5.20 в компании Оби-Вана Кеноби, Хана Соло, Чубакки (вуки). Покинул ее в компании Хана Соло, Чубакки (вуки) и Леи Органы».

Об этом периоде биографии Люка тоже потом придется расспрашивать: ведь свидетели со Звезды Смерти уже не передадут информацию СИБ. Разве что Лорд Вейдер?..

«По прибытии на базу был зачислен в Красную эскадрилью (позывной – Красный 5) взамен годного к вылету пилота. В битве при Явине оказался одним из двух выживших членов эскадрильи. Публично награжден. Назначен командиром Красной эскадрильи (личный состав – 8 пилотов, 5 астродроидов, 2 крестокрыла)».

По поводу чего до сих пор пребывает в недоумении. Уж чего не отнять у этого мальчишки – готов признать, что чего-то не умеет. Потому учится сейчас ожесточенно у того же Антиллеса. И пытается гонять эскадрилью, отрабатывая полученные знания на практике. Шире эти краткие уроки дико нравятся. Плевать, что Люк пока почти ничего не умеет. Уж в истребительном бою она смыслит побольше его. А вот находиться в поле его Силы – лучшее удовольствие, которое можно найти на базе. Не чувствовать лезущего под кожу холода, пропитавшего храм Лорда Куна. Греться. На планерках Красной эскадрильи Шире хочется свернуться клубком вокруг Люка и мурлыкать, как нексу, обожравшейся вкусных врагов.

«Необученный стихийный одаренный, - Шира задумалась и решительно вбила: - предположительно, класса Лорд+».

Кто еще может так плескать Силой в месте с очень плотным внешним фоном? И аура Экзара Куна на него, кажется, вообще не действует.

«Предположительно, знает о своей одаренности. Носит световой меч. Полная инициация произошла во время взрыва Звезды Смерти».

Что еще можно написать? Пока, пожалуй, достаточно. Адресат и так поймет, что это предварительный отчет – хотя бы по количеству «предположительно» в тексте. А более полную версию она предоставит через несколько дней. Когда узнает о Люке больше. И сблизится с ним достаточно, чтобы совмещать приятное с полезным: возможность часто, если не постоянно, прятаться в ауре сильного одаренного от воздействия храма Лорда Куна и одновременно добывать сведения для Империи.

Шира щелкнула по кнопке, отправляя сообщение. Ответа, скорее всего, не будет: и так понятно, что следует искать дополнительную информацию и аккуратно повышать лояльность одаренного к Империи. А чем меньше обмена данными между агентом и «техподдержкой», тем меньше риск разоблачения.

Повеяло теплом и легкостью: за стеной шел по коридору Люк. Шира решительно открыла дверь и зашагала рядом, омываемая потоками Силы. Да, точно Лорд, не ниже…

\- Добрый день, коммандер Скайуокер.

Все-таки логика руководителей Альянса иногда не поддается осмыслению. Четыре дня в Альянсе, три дня с первого вылета на крестокрыле – а туда же, коммандером вписали! Лучше бы Антиллеса, у него хоть опыт имеется. А Люку должность велика, видно же.

\- Доброе, - рассеянно кивнул Люк. – По-моему, тут какая-то системная ошибка.

Шира заглянула в датапад, который новоиспеченный коммандер читал прямо на ходу, непостижимым образом не влепляясь в процессе во все окрестные углы. Ага, тактика истребительного боя. Разумно.

\- Просто эта схема, кажется, писалась под тай-файтеры, - предположила она. – Видишь, здесь указан отход к кораблю-носителю. А у Альянса нет никакой возможности осуществлять такое прикрытие. Недостаточно крупных кораблей, вот истребители и летают самостоятельно.

\- Ну да, и никто не пишет тактику под крестокрылы…

\- У Антиллеса спроси, - посоветовала Шира. – Они в свое время что-то разрабатывали, не знаю точнее.

\- Их задумки распылило по космосу вместе с Нэйтааном, - буркнул Люк. – Этот проект он курировал. Остались только черновые записи. Шира, ты в тактике смыслишь хоть что-нибудь? Я понимаю, не твоя специальность, но мало ли…

\- Кое-что слышала от пилотов, - призналась Шира. – Я же вечно в ангаре.

\- Может, поможешь? Мы с Веджем пытаемся придумать, как выжать максимум из остатка эскадрильи.

Шира пожала плечами.

\- В мозговом штурме поучаствовать могу. Но многого не ждите.

\- Тогда давай после обеда к Веджу, ладно? Мы у него собираемся.

Шира кивнула.

\- А сейчас ты куда?

\- Править движок своему крестокрылу, - поморщился Люк. – Вроде еще вчера все довел до нормы, а сегодня тестирую – и снова показатели проседают.

\- Может, дело в тестере? – предположила Шира, совершенно незаметно придвигаясь поближе к Люку. А что? Эти коридоры такие тесные… Мальчишка покосился на нее с недоумением.

\- Я лучше еще раз проверю двигатель. Если он навернется в полете, от блестяще починенного тестера проку не будет.

\- Разве планируется вылет? – Шира резко обернулась к Люку, слегка задев его плечом.

\- Учебный, в атмосфере, - подтвердил тот. – У большей части пилотов ведь никакого опыта. Вот и велели дать потренироваться. На первом исправном крестокрыле ведущий, на втором – ведомый. И так шесть раз подряд.

\- А имперский флот? Он что, будет висеть и смотреть, как мы тренируемся?

\- Это будет очень интенсивная учеба, - мрачно подтвердил Люк.

***  
У крестокрыла действительно простое управление. Особенно для Ширы, которая уже водила гораздо более капризные в пилотировании тай-файтеры. Куда сложнее было старательно совершать все стандартные ошибки новичка, впервые севшего за рычаги чего-то быстрее скайхоппера. Впрочем, Шира набилась в ведомые к Люку: тот, в отличие от опытного пилота Антиллеса, сам пока умел не очень много. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы грамотно отслеживать действия ведомого!

Было ли дело в отсутствии опыта или личных склонностях, но ведущий из Люка оказался никудышный. Он то и дело норовил завернуть траекторию полета во что-нибудь, что учитель Ширы по пилотированию называл «закорюка неидентифицированная, 1 шт.», или вовсе попетлять в свое удовольствие между башнями храма. Потом спохватывался, сбрасывал скорость и сконфуженно спрашивал по внутренней связи, как там Шира и сильно ли она отстала. Но Шира была готова простить ему эту слабость. Ведь, как выяснилось, радиус действия Силы Люка составлял семь шагов только в состоянии покоя. А в полете он излучал не слабее небольшого реактора, полыхая диким, непреходящим счастьем на всю округу. И Шира, пусть и ощущая под крыльями тяжелую холодную Тьму храма, была свободна от ее влияния.

Вопреки опасениям, имперские войска не горели желанием поучаствовать в повстанческих учениях для истребителей. Шира предполагала, что сейчас там идет крупное расследование с допросом непричастных и мимопролетавших: как, ну как Звезда Смерти могла рвануть к Явину без эскорта? И что за загадочная дырка к самому реактору, ставшая на базе повстанцев самой обсуждаемой технической новинкой месяца, неожиданно обнаружилась на станции? Узнать ответы на эти вопросы Шира бы и сама не отказалась – но, увы, Таркина распылило по системе вместе со Звездой Смерти, а на чертежах станции не были подписаны имена проектировщиков отдельных элементов конструкции. Интересно, как Империя объяснит населению тот прискорбный факт, что настолько масштабный милитаризованный проект с многомиллионным финансированием накрылся крестокрылом в первом же полете? Шира склонялась к тому, что Звезду Смерти объявят невоенным объектом. Исследовательская станция, медцентр с научными лабораториями, да хоть мобильный университет, курсирующий по мирам Внешнего кольца! При должной пропаганде сойдет любая версия. Тем более что Альянс уже не раз был замечен в терактах на условно мирных производствах.

После окончания учений Люк, к удивлению Ширы, повторил ее вчерашний маневр, незаметно пристроившись сбоку на выходе из ангара.

\- Это… извини, - негромко проговорил он. – Я за тобой вообще не следил в небе, не так, как за остальными. Просто у тебя быстро всё получаться начало, вот и…

\- Нормально, - улыбнулась Шира. – Это и правда оказалось несложно. Знаешь, всегда хотела летать. Но дома получалось только на скайхоппере, а тут…

Люк прямо расцвел, радостно полыхнув Силой на несколько коридоров.

«Точное попадание! Плюс еще одна тема для разговоров».

\- Я тоже!  
Следующие два часа Шира провела очень плодотворно. Во-первых, она постоянно пребывала в ауре сильного одаренного и могла блаженно не чувствовать дыхания храма. А во-вторых, о полетах и всем, что с ними связано, Люк мог говорить вечно. Шире оставалось только вставлять одобрительные реплики или случаи из своей официальной биографии – и запоминать, запоминать новые грани характера и жизни объекта.

«Собирался поступить в имперскую Академию летного состава. Эх, мальчик, что ж тебя остановило-то? Уже служил бы в Инквизитории или аппрентисом у кого-нибудь из ситхов… Впрочем, тогда ты не прикрывал бы меня от Лорда Куна сейчас».

Где-то на втором часу они устали шататься по коридорам, и Шира оказалась в комнате Люка: стандартной одиночной келье с жесткой койкой, тумбочкой и грубо сколоченным шкафом. В храме было много таких небольших комнат, и потому руководству Альянса не было нужды устраивать общежития для пилотов или техников, как это было, по слухам, на той же дантуинской базе. Комната Люка была еще пустой и необжитой, почти не пропитавшейся Силой одаренного. Но здесь все равно было уютнее, чем в гулких коридорах храма.

С полетов вообще перешли на конкретное путешествие до Альдераана, который Люк все еще искренне считал невинно взорванным во славу мира и порядка.

\- Да? – удивилась Шира. – А я слышала, как кто-то из техников говорил, что у его друга была родня на Альдераане. Так тот пристал к связистам: организуйте, мол, звонок по закрытому каналу, хочу лично убедиться, что их больше нет. Те согласились в конце концов – а ему ответили!

\- Вранье, - неуверенно сказал Люк. – Или кто-то зло пошутил.

\- Может, и так, - не стала спорить Шира. – Я сама ни с кем на Альдераане связаться не пробовала, нет у меня там родных. О, а вот принцесса наверняка уже позвонила отцу! Не могла же она не проверить, верно?

\- Она-то сама этот взрыв видела, - буркнул Люк. Шира пожала плечами и теснее придвинулась к нему, поудобнее устраиваясь на единственной койке. Не поверил – и пусть. Главное – запомнил. Спросит потом принцессу Органу, залезет в голонет, уболтав связистов, – и обнаружит с изумлением, что Альдераан никуда не делся. И что руководство Альянса почему-то не спешит доводить эту новость до сведения личного состава…

\- Шира! – Люк чуть отстранился и проникновенно посмотрел на нее. – Я же джедай!

\- Ты это к чему? – удивилась та. – Насчет целибата, да?

Люк недоуменно моргнул.

\- Чего-чего?  
\- Джедаям нельзя заниматься любовью, - охотно разъяснила Шира. – То есть совсем и напрочь! То ли кодекс запрещает, то ли Сила у них от этого вся куда-то не туда переходит. Поэтому любому настоящему джедаю лучше самому себе завязать бантиком, чтобы не поддаться искушению!

Лицо Люка приняло совершенно неописуемое выражение. А Шира весело добавила про себя: «Правда, это сугубо обывательская трактовка орденского запрета на привязанности. Которую весьма активно поддерживают выжившие джедаи: благодаря такой точке зрения можно легко избежать подозрений, всего лишь регулярно посещая бордель. А уж если завести себе парочку любовниц или, еще лучше, жену, то тебя заподозрит разве что залетный инквизитор. А им до джедаев дела нет, если те, конечно, не замешаны в преступлениях против Империи».

\- Но на джедая же надо долго учиться? – предположила Шира с невинным видом. – В Ордене, у мудрого наставника!

\- Да, - с облегчением согласился Люк. Ему явно не хотелось завязывать бантиком. – Только я не об этом. Мне Бен вообще не говорил про целибат!

\- А что тогда?

Люк неловко дернул плечом.

\- Понимаешь, джедаи… ну, и те, кто еще не джедай, но может им стать, чувствуют. Всякое разное. И эмоции других людей тоже!

\- Так это же очень полезно! – не поняла Шира. – Можно уловить агрессию того, кто смотрит на тебя через прицел!

\- Я не про то! – досадливо мотнул головой Люк. – Шира, я ведь и твои эмоции чувствую! И то, что нравлюсь тебе – тоже!

\- Ну… - она смущенно улыбнулась, - да. Нравишься.

Люк сник, устало посмотрел на собственные ладони.

\- Это потому, что я герой и спаситель, да? Что взорвал эту дурынду с полуторамиллионным экипажем? Шира, это случайность была! Я вообще не собирался сражаться за Альянс, просто не хотел, чтобы Биггса и Лею убили, потому и согласился лететь! Я не герой, просто слишком везучий!..

Шира коснулась его губ ладонью, заставляя замолчать.

\- Ты нравишься мне не потому, что всех спас, - твердо сказала она, помня, что одаренные чувствуют ложь. – А потому, что надежный и с тобой не страшно.

Люк замолк, подавившись очередной репликой.

«Не фанатик Восстания, а его случайная жертва. Предположительно, винит себя в гибели экипажа Звезды Смерти. Еще бы, с чувствительностью одаренных-то… Хорошо. Есть перспективы для работы».

\- Я… - Люк запнулся, беспомощно глядя на Ширу.

«Опыта разговоров с девушками у него явно немного, иначе не молчал бы, краснея левым ухом. Теперь добивающий…»

\- А еще ты летаешь здорово, - пробормотала Шира, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.

\- Мы же почти и не крутились вместе! – возразил Люк. Отстраняться, впрочем, не спешил. Напротив, приобнял ее за плечи, осторожно, словно бумажную куклу держит.

\- Но это ведь только пока?

\- Конечно!

\- Это главное, - Шира коснулась губами шеи Люка. Нет, не джедай, вон как сердце колотится. Что логично: у мальчишки с фермы, где до города пара дней езды, просто не могло быть особо большого опыта общения с девушками. Разве что соседки с ферм да твилечки из борделей по большим праздникам.

\- Ты чего?! – от поцелуя Люк прямо вздрогнул. Нет, не было никаких твилечек, иначе не так бы себя вел. Значит, будем соблазнять медленно и осторожно.

\- Да так, - улыбнулась Шира, - обстановка, понимаешь, способствует.

Люк повел головой, оглядывая собственную комнату, запертую дверь и сидящую на единственной в келье кровати Ширу. Не удержавшись, фыркнул.

\- Ага, - весело кивнула та. – Завлек, понимаешь, к себе, дверь закрыл, на койку практически уложил… и что? И мы два часа трепались про полеты!

\- Раз уж я – командир эскадрильи, мне лучше знать, где и как проводить инструктаж личного состава! – с пафосом произнес Люк. Шира засмеялась, мальчишка с облегчением к ней присоединился.

\- Но учти, ты меня все-таки поучишь летать, - сказала Шира, вставая. Для первого раза достаточно. Ей же не нужно, чтобы такой замечательный одаренный бегал от нее по всей базе?

\- Я и сам-то не очень умею, - признался Люк, - но мы попробуем.

***  
Следующим утром Шира усердно штудировала матчасть по крестокрылу. Ну, по крайней мере, так это выглядело со стороны. На самом деле она азартно искала расхождения между идеальной комплектацией сферического крестокрыла в вакууме и тем, что реально видела на вооружении Альянса.

«Пилоту полагается стандартный полетный скафандр модификации не ниже 1.3. Интересно, повстанцы их хоть раз видели за время службы? Летаем в обычных комбинезонах второй степени защиты, вместо шлема с универсальным подключением и выводом информации на линзы – устаревшие шлемофоны и антибликовые очки. Притом что антибликовым, как тут говорится, должно быть все остекление кабины… Да, кто-то хорошо приложился к бюджету!»

На разделе про энерговооруженность Шира почувствовала входящего в информаторий Люка, но виду не подала. Она же обычная горожанка с Шаливейна, куда ей заметить разумного за семь шагов? Нет, пожалуй, не меньше чем за двенадцать. Кажется, Люк взволнован.

\- А? – Ширу потрясли за плечо, она вскинулась, оторвав взгляд от датапада. – Что случилось?

\- Пошли, - мотнул головой Люк, - поговорить надо.

Шира кивнула и, отложив датапад, шагнула к выходу. Двое пилотов, как и она, подтягивающих теорию в информатории, проводили их понимающими взглядами. Слухи в замкнутых сообществах расходятся быстро. Уже полбазы знает, кто тут девушка Явинского стрелка. Кое-кому и разъяснять пришлось, что место занято.

\- Что такое? – повторила Шира. Люк закрыл за ней дверь комнаты и тяжело опустился на койку.

\- Знаешь, по базе и правда слухи ходят, что Альдераан не взорвали.

\- Да, я тоже кое-что слышала, помнишь, вчера говорила? – Шира кивнула. Еще бы не ходили. После того как она практически прямым текстом предложила убитому горем пожилому технику просто проверить, действительно ли его семья мертва. Тот ее потом чуть не расплющил от полноты чувств. А затем напился в хлам на радостях, и кому пришлось перепаивать проводку на его участке? Правильно, Шире!

\- Я Лею спросил, - мрачно сказал Люк. – Она сначала и слушать не хотела, но потом все же позвонила отцу. В общем, никто Альдераан не взрывал. Звезда Смерти почти неделю висела у него на орбите, а потом неторопливо удалилась в неизвестном направлении.

\- Так это же здорово! – не поняла Шира.

\- Лея всё понять не могла, - Люк словно бы не услышал ответа. – Она ведь своими глазами видела взрыв. А тут – такое. Мы уже потом сообразили, что на панорамном экране командного мостика можно было какой угодно ролик показать, главное, смонтировать заранее и включить вовремя.

\- Люк, - Шира положила руку ему на плечо. – Но это ведь замечательно! Значит, на Альдераане никто не погиб! И родители принцессы, и дети Джерра, и отец Камиты…

\- А чем я тогда лучше имперцев? – зло взглянул ей в лицо Люк. – Звезда Смерти-то взорвалась по-настоящему, а не на экранах!

\- Ну, нас-то они бы наверняка в пыль разнесли, - Шира старательно добавила в голос неуверенности. – Это же не Альдераан. Тут даже гражданского населения нет.

«Потому что назвать Лорда Куна гражданским лицом не повернется язык ни у одного одаренного!»

\- Ты сама не веришь в то, что говоришь, - бросил Люк.

\- Вообще-то для этого было бы достаточно пары разрушителей, - призналась Шира. – Мы ведь компактно разместились. Даже полная орбитальная бомбардировка не нужна, точечного удара хватит. Кто-то бы выжил точно – но в этих джунглях не пробегаешь больше месяца.

\- Я вот думаю, - Люк снова смотрел на собственные ладони, неловко подергивая пальцами, - а если Звезда Смерти вообще строилась не для того, чтобы взрывать планеты?

Шира спрятала улыбку в глубине глаз. Кажется, мальчишка начинает думать. Это хорошо, это полезно для выживания.

\- Вряд ли, - ответила она. – У нее же такой огромный лазер! Наверное, очень дорогой. Зачем его делать, если не собираешься стрелять? Хотя, может быть, она бы взрывала ненаселенные планеты…

\- Зачем?

Шира подумала, затем честно призналась:

\- Не знаю. Может, это какая-то инновация в горнодобывающей отрасли. Сначала взрываешь планету, богатую ценными минералами, а потом спокойно утилизируешь отдельные астероиды.

\- Астероиды… - Люк снова не слушал. – Мы вывалились тогда в астероидном поясе. Я посмотрел по гиперкартам сегодня. Он есть в системе Альдераана! Хан просто ошибся в навигации и вышел из прыжка дальше от звезды, чем планировал!

\- А ведь взрыв Альдераана больше всего выгоден Альянсу, - заметила Шира. Люк осекся и посмотрел на нее непонимающе. – Сам смотри. Одна взорванная планета – и к повстанцам побежит куча народу, опасаясь, что их родина будет следующей! Империю начнут ненавидеть, бояться куда сильнее, чем сейчас.

Люк неуверенно кивнул.

\- Знаешь, если об этом догадалась даже я, то уж имперцы-то точно не могли не додуматься, - закончила Шира. – А значит, Альдераану ничего не грозило.

\- То есть, все те люди на Звезде Смерти погибли зря.

\- Люк, они военные, - твердо сказала Шира. – Они живут, зная, что однажды найдется враг, который окажется сильнее. И уничтожит их.

\- Враг? – Люк произнес слово медленно, будто пробуя на вкус. – Я – враг Империи?

\- Конечно, - кивнула Шира. – Ты же повстанец.

Люк промолчал. Сила неровно пульсировала, выдавая смятение одаренного. Шира приобняла его, провела рукой по волосам.

\- Зато хоть отомстил! – зло выпалил Люк.

\- За семью? – Шира слышала эту историю на праздновании героического спасения базы от медленного и мучительного взрывания. Люк, как выяснилось тогда, не очень-то умел пить.

\- Да. Их имперцы при зачистке убили.

\- Орбитальным ударом, что ли? – старательно не поняла Шира. – Бомбили укрытие повстанцев, а на местности были и гражданские?

Люк мотнул головой.

\- Просто это мы купили тех дроидов, с которых всё началось. Ну, с планами Звезды Смерти. А Империя их искала.

Шира промолчала, внимательно слушая.

\- Дроиды удрали в пустыню. Я их перепрограммировать не успел. Вот и ушли. Я искать отправился, - Люк уставился куда-то в стену. – Вернулся – а ферма уже догорает…

\- А зачем имперцам жечь ферму? – спросила Шира, искоса разглядывая его застывшее лицо.

Люк моргнул, нахмурился.

\- От злости? – неуверенно предположил он. – Дроидов-то не нашли.

\- Но уж допросить твою семью штурмовики бы смогли!

\- Татуинского фермера не так-то просто взять живым! – вскинул голову Люк.

\- У штурмовиков на бластерах в штатном порядке установлен режим парализации, - напомнила Шира.

\- А ты откуда знаешь?

Шира поморщилась:

\- Сталкивалась в юности.

\- И как?

\- Отсидела за хулиганство, - пожала плечами Шира. Люк помолчал, видимо, не зная, что ответить. Потом проронил неохотно:

\- Вообще-то, с дяди бы сталось начать отстреливаться. У нас хорошие турели были, тускены-то нападают иногда. А дядя чужаков не любит… не любил.

\- Тогда имперцы, наверное, и правда могли бить на поражение, - согласилась Шира. – Но ферму-то зачем жечь?

Люк мотнул головой, не отвечая.

\- Слушай! А твои дядя и тетя точно погибли?

\- Сам хоронил, - буркнул Люк. – Или ты думаешь, что это были мимопробегавшие тускены? Так у них скелет от человеческого отличается, я бы заметил.

\- А там что, только скелеты остались? – Шира снова сделала вид, что не запомнила большую часть подробностей, которыми Люк делился за праздничным столом несколько дней назад.

\- Почти, - неохотно ответил Люк. – Очень сильно обгорели.

Шира промолчала, отстраненно фиксируя всплески в Силе и едва заметные изменения на лице одаренного. Догадается, что мог ошибиться, или нет?

\- И вообще, если бы это были трупы штурмовиков, там бы остались оплавленные куски брони, - проговорил наконец Люк.

\- А там точно штурмовики похозяйничали? – спросила Шира. – Ты прочитал по следам?

\- А кто же еще?

\- Ты сам говорил про этих, которые нападают, - напомнила Шира. – Тускенов, кажется? Просто я тут подумала: ну зачем имперцам убивать ценных свидетелей? Их бы наверняка доставили в гарнизон и допросили.

\- Тускены не жгут фермы, - пробормотал Люк. Шира прижалась щекой к его плечу, чувствуя, как бьется от боли и сомнений Сила. Плеснет наружу, окатывая стены коридоров и заставляя отползти холодную затхлость храма – и снова сожмется до привычных семи шагов.

«Думай, одаренный, думай. Тебе больно и плохо, ты сомневаешься. Один раз тебя уже обвели вокруг пальца, подсунув обманку – взорванный Альдераан. Так спроси себя: а это точно первый случай?»

\- А еще моего отца предал и убил Лорд Вейдер! – выпалил Люк. Шира моргнула, сводя логические связи. Это что, последняя попытка оправдать себя во взрыве Звезды Смерти? Классическая модель поведения повстанцев – мстить всей Империи за действия одного человека. Впрочем, если бы Лорд Вейдер не отправился по своему обыкновению лично вести в бой истребителей, а руководил сражением с мостика, у Люка были бы все шансы свершить месть.

Она вопросительно взглянула на Люка. Тот не стал дожидаться слов:

\- Мой отец был джедаем. А Лорд Вейдер его убил!

«Очень даже вероятно, - согласилась про себя Шира. – В первые лет пять после становления Империи о милорда самоубилась куча непризнанных мстителей со световыми мечами. Очень уж хотели смерти страшного ситха».

Вслух же она спросила:

\- А это точно, или как с Альдерааном?

Люк осекся, взгляд его метнулся из стороны в сторону.

«Попадание!»

\- Я его не видел ни разу… - пробормотал Люк. – Но Бен не стал бы врать! И он передал мне меч отца, вот, смотри!

Шира сдержала рванувшееся наружу удивление, чуть не распахнувшее ресницы в немом вопросе. Да все одаренные, хоть сколько-нибудь связанные с Лордом Вейдером, знают: меч джедая, пришедшего убивать главкома, просто не мог достаться в наследство ничьему сыну! Он занял бы достойное место на трофейной стенке в каюте милорда. Шира эту стенку сама видела как-то раз. Очень внушительно. И чтобы оружие очередного мстителя оказалось не на своем месте среди трофеев, а в руках кого-то постороннего? Шанс, конечно, есть, но такой мизерный…

Недоумение привычно свернулось в точке между бровей. Беженке с Шаливейна абсолютно негде было узнать про знаменитую в узких кругах стеночку Лорда Вейдера. А значит, и упоминать о ней не стоит.

\- Знаешь, Шира, от твоих разговоров у меня мысли куда-то не туда заходят, - признался Люк.

«Конечно. Они еще и не туда зайдут, дай только срок!»

\- Зато ведь полегче стало? – улыбнулась Шира. Люк фыркнул:

\- Ага. Теперь у меня резко прибавилось тем для тягостных раздумий.

\- Свобода мысли и плюрализм – основа демократии, - вставила Шира.

Люк усмехнулся и, поднявшись с койки, шагнул к двери. Уже стоя в проеме, обернулся:

\- Спасибо.

Шира пожала плечами.

\- Обращайся.

***  
Судя по тому, в каком виде Люк вышел на завтрак, тяжелые мысли не оставляли его и ночью. Бледный, отчетливо не выспавшийся, даже синяки под глазами наметились. Интересно, о чем переживает больше: о безвинно, с его точки зрения, погибшем экипаже Звезды Смерти или о том, что информация о смерти отца, мягко говоря, недостоверна. Впрочем, до последнего еще додуматься надо…

Шира одобряюще кивнула Люку и устроилась рядом, пододвигая к себе тарелку. Перехватила чей-то завистливый взгляд и злорадно улыбнулась.

«Поздно! Это я тут девушка героя. Я буду сидеть с ним рядом, летать в его эскадрилье и чинить с ним крестокрылы. А остальные могут идти явинскими джунглями! По грибы».

Впрочем, летать вместе сегодня не вышло: Люк, извинившись, сбросил эскадрилью Антиллесу и удрал куда-то в направлении комнат начальства. Наверное, планирует советоваться насчет машин, которые надо непонятным образом добыть из ниоткуда. Шира только поежилась, чувствуя, как удаляется его Сила и по спине снова ползет тягучий влажный холод.

Часа через четыре Антиллес отпустил их на самоподготовку и общественные работы: нормальную тренировку все равно не провести, мало крестокрылов. Шира посидела у себя, составляя и отправляя промежуточный отчет о перспективном одаренном. Полистала наставление по техобслуживанию крестокрыла. Потом решила зайти к Люку: может, из разговора с руководством Альянса вышел-таки толк. Да и мало ли? Вдруг объект вновь решит поделиться сомнениями? Надо его приучать, что Шира всегда рядом и выслушает.

Комната Люка оказалась заперта. За простой пластиковой дверью не пульсировала ровным кругом в семь шагов аура Силы: одаренного не было дома. Шира, пожав плечами, зашагала назад.

\- Не знаешь, куда коммандер делся? – окликнула она техника из отдела систем жизнеобеспечения, засунувшегося по плечи в вентиляционную заглушку и чем-то там гремящего. Как его там… Джартон. Да, Нев Джартон, сорок два года, женат, двое детей, но почему-то повстанец. И чего ему в жизни не хватает?..

\- Скайуокер-то? – гулко отдалось из-за заглушки. – Он Дирса искать пошел. Тот не возвращается с вечера, небось, заплутал где-нибудь в коридорах.

\- Ага, спасибо, - Шира с трудом заставила враз севший голос звучать как обычно. Прошла дальше, к своей комнате, машинально ведя пальцами по стене. Остановилась.

Пропадали на базе люди, пропадали. Нечасто, раз в пару недель. Иногда их тела находили в пустующих коридорах: бледные застывшие лица, остановившийся еще при жизни взгляд и ни следа ран. Чаще не находили вовсе. Джунгли, понимающе кивали друг другу повстанцы. Здесь ядовитых насекомых до хатта, цапнет тебя маленькая мушка – и сгоришь в лихорадке за сутки. Еще можно на змею наступить или на паука. Их в необитаемой части базы, наверное, целое кубло, недаром же туда не ходит никто. Да и пол провалиться может… Словом, не надо в неисследованные коридоры лазить. Особенно одному. Пусть себе манят таинственным шепотом, шелестящим на краю сознания. Опасно там.

Опасно, соглашалась про себя Шира. В гробницах Лордов всегда так. Экзар Кун добр и ласков до липкого озноба, он бережет своих незваных гостей: а вдруг улетят, не попрощавшись? Но иногда все же не удерживается. Владыки древности жестоки и любят играть живыми игрушками. К тому же, кто знает, какие эксперименты ставит в глубинах храма уже сорок веков не спящий Лорд?..

«Дура, - сердито подумала Шира, поджав губы. – Надо было плюнуть на конспирацию и посоветовать Люку не болтаться тут одному. И чтоб не лез в заброшенные коридоры! К хаттам, можно было сказать, что успела уже наглядеться за месяц на таких смелых. Смолчала, идиотка. Понадеялась, что ему и так объяснят, местные старожилы вполне додумались до правила «не ходить в одиночку». И прохлопала свой шанс на приемлемую жизнь на базе. А уж что мне выскажет Лорд Вейдер за потерю объекта…»

Шира закусила губу. Может, сильный одаренный все же выживет? Глупо надеяться, что Лорд Кун не уделит ему внимания. Не после того, как Люк полез в самые глубины храма. Но ведь Лорд предпочитает играть на косвенных. Туманит разум, шепчет из тени Силы, окутывает холодными щупальцами Тьмы. А такие воздействия каждый день сгорают в ауре Люка…

«Я ничего не изменю, если пойду его искать. Просто сгину тоже. А я, между прочим, ценна для Империи».

Во влажной духоте коридоров зазвучали шаги. Шира дернула головой и медленно пошла обратно к комнате Люка. Еще не хватало, чтоб ее застали тут, прислонившуюся к стене и размышляющую невесть о чем. Как пить дать, полезут с расспросами…

«Но у него сильная воля, да и мозги на месте. Такой не запаникует, поняв, что не может найти путь назад. Наверняка ведь были случаи, когда погибали именно так, а Лорд только смотрел, как птичка бьется в клетке».

Шира остановилась напротив кельи Люка. Прислушалась к звону металла и негромкой ругани, доносящейся от вентиляционной заглушки. Посмотрела вперед. Коридор распахивался безмолвным темным провалом, проглатывая звуки жизни.

«К хаттам! Не знаю еще, кто такой этот Люк, но нюхом чую: если я его упущу, в Империю можно не возвращаться. Сгореть заживо в сбитом крестокрыле будет быстрее и приятнее».

Она плотнее свернула Силу и торопливо пошла по коридору.

Новичков поселили на периферии обжитой части базы: все иные места уже были заняты, жилые кельи и рабочие зоны жались друг к другу, боясь отцепиться. Авантюрист с вуки так и разместились в корабле, наплевав на предложенные комнаты. То ли привычка, то ли готовность удрать, если прижмет. А Люк послушно поселился там, куда послали. На самом краю необследованных помещений.

Уже за поворотом звуки голосов и гул механизмов отдалились, поблекли, словно растекшись по тусклому камню. Вязкая тишина брала свое с каждым шагом, сползала по коже каплями влаги. Шира привычно уже дернула плечом и коснулась переборки, закрывающей проход. Простейшая система «нажал-вошел», безо всяких кодовых замков. Прочные пластины двери, высокий порог. Защита от зверя, не от разумного.

С негромким стуком закрывшейся переборки Ширу придавила тишина. Здесь было ее место, тишины и темноты, ползущей по камням влажной пакости, оседающей вместо мха на стенах. Шира моргнула, давая глазам привыкнуть, подтянула ментальные щиты. Вовремя: в ушах уже зашуршало что-то вкрадчивое, едва слышное.

«Просто аура гробницы. В жилых зонах ее частично размывает влияние разумных, а здесь она берет свое. Я читала на истории Силы, когда это было-то?.. Да, четыре года назад».

Здесь не было лишайника и грибной россыпи, облепляющей любой ствол и камень снаружи, за стенами храма. На стенах – что-то склизкое, но не пахнущее плесенью. На полу – пыль тонким слоем. Что поделать, не завел Лорд в свое время дроидов-уборщиков, упущение…

Шира присела, вглядываясь в слабые отпечатки в пыли. Да, здесь прошел разумный. Недавно: гуляющие время от времени по храму сквозняки еще не успели смазать следы. Невысокий, худосочного телосложения… ага, а еще белобрысый и голубоглазый. Можно подумать, она не знает, кто был тут несколько часов назад. Вот и Силы след остался… Шира выпрямилась и медленно пошла по коридору, удерживая краем глаза смазанную цепочку шагов.

Здесь не было полной, абсолютной темноты, сдавливающей глаза до радужных бликов. То ли через невидимые щели в кладке все же сочился свет, то ли камни еле заметно фосфоресцировали.

«Логично. Ни один идиот, заморочь ему мозги даже сводный отряд Лордов Коррибана, не попрет туда, где не сможет разглядеть совсем ничего. Разве что с фонариком…»  
Узкий луч света, лихорадочно обшаривающий стены, представился на удивление четко. Заполошно мечущаяся по коридору бледно-желтая полоса, выдающая дрожание держащей фонарь руки. Шира мотнула головой. Ага, ментальное воздействие? Скорее всего. Надо укрепить щиты.

Еще два поворота – и следы стало уже не различить, пыль почти исчезла с пола. Легкий сквозняк, прошедший по ногам, подсказал: здесь она просто не удерживается, ветер, свободно гуляющий по этой части храма, сдувает пылинки с камней. Теперь Люка можно было отыскать только по слабому оттиску Силы. Что-то подсказывало Шире, что скоро исчезнет и он.

«Ничего. Я упертая и упрямая собственница. Нет, не как все ситхи – как все женщины. И этот одаренный – мой. А значит, найду и в населенную часть базы выпихаю».

В следующем коридоре темный холод окончательно слизал отпечаток Силы Люка с каменных плит. Шира вскинула голову. Ничего, это не помешает. Слышите, Лорд? Свое заберу!

Поворот, развилка, еще одна. Большой каменный зал с узкими прорезями окон. Страх окончательно отступил, сменившись злостью. Сила развернулась, распускаясь вокруг Ширы: что толку скрываться, Лорд Кун прекрасно знает, что на этот раз к нему пришли интересные посетители!..

На этой мысли Шира замерла, еще не осознавая, почему. Огляделась. Темнота. Прислушалась. Нет, все тихо. Но отчего-то ведь интуиция потребовала остановиться? Шира сделала еще несколько шагов и снова остановилась. Спокойно и глубоко задышала, добиваясь, чтобы сердце билось очень медленно и размеренно, не отдаваясь в ушах беспокоящим стуком. Затем прикрыла глаза и снова прислушалась.

Нет, не показалось. Где-то далеко звучали неспешные тяжелые шаги.

Дурная злость мгновенно переплавилась на звенящую предбоевую ярость. Шира стекла на пол, прижалась ухом к камням, пытаясь определить направление. Вроде примерно оттуда…

«Хатт, бесполезно. Я ж не знаю, какие там коридоры и как они расположены. Сейчас оно с той стороны, а через полминуты повернет и попрет по диагонали. Нужно искать удобное место».

Шира не собиралась себя обманывать: шанс того, что это шел Люк, минимален. Это было бы дикой удачей, просто дикой. Значит, лучше сразу готовиться к бою. Она встала и быстрым шагом заскользила обратно. Нужно торопиться.

Перекресток был совсем рядом. Два коридора скрещивались, распахивая проемы. Тело более широкого, по которому шла Шира, наискось прорезал узкий – вдвоем едва разойтись. Она отступила туда, снова вжалась в стену, стараясь всем телом впитать вибрации камня. Откуда ты идешь, а, тварь явинская?

«Легче всего будет, если Лорд Кун запустил сюда терентатека, - не к месту промелькнуло в голове. – В этот коридор он просто не пролезет».

Шаги раздавались уже ближе, тяжелые, медленные. Шира кивнула сама себе: да, это не Люк. Быстрый и легкий мальчишка ходит иначе. Весу в нем не хватит так на камень давить. И… да, определенно, приближается эта штука как раз со стороны того коридора, в который изначально направлялась Шира.

«Чудненько. Хороша бы я была, встретив его на узкой дорожке».

Шира метнулась по стене, цепляясь пальцами за осклизлые камни. Угнездилась под самым потолком, там, где один из булыжников выступал, давая кому-нибудь маленькому и юркому опору для ног. Теперь замереть, свернуть Силу и дышать тихо-тихо, краем глаза контролируя перекресток коридоров. Она сюда не драться пришла. Ее задача – выжить и утащить Люка, а не зачищать храм от экспериментов Лорда-алхимика.

Под сводами развилки прозвучал первый тяжелый шаг. Шира скосила глаза, крепче вцепившись в камень. Тихо выдохнула, сдержав рвущееся сквозь зубы ругательство.  
Вот ведь дурной мальчишка!

Естественно, будешь тут ходить тяжело, если взвалишь на спину труп! Причем весящий больше, чем ты сам. А кто из-за этого перепугался страшной твари ситхской алхимии? Правильно, ни в чем не повинная Шира!

Она решительно спрыгнула на пол. Люк вздрогнул, рука дернулась к бластеру. Ладно хоть вооружился перед своей сверхважной миссией, оболтус малолетний! А вот реагируешь медленно, будь тут враг, накромсали бы тебя как хотели!

\- Идиот! – выдохнула Шира, выступая из узкого проема. Люк вскинулся и как-то весь обмяк, опустив руку. Издергался наверняка, спасатель…

\- Ты? Откуда…

\- Идиот и остолоп, - уже спокойнее повторила она, подойдя и взяв его за руку. – Почему – потом скажу. Надо уходить, нам еще дорогу искать не меньше суток.

\- Почему? – удивился Люк. – Нет, тут, конечно, всё очень запутанно, но я перед походом инерциальный маячок собрал. Он отсчитывал шаги и повороты. Придется, конечно, поплутать, я зигзагами шел…

«Интересно, Лорд Кун может Силой отключить техническое устройство?»

\- Но он работает, я уже начал возвращаться по следам, - спешно добавил Люк.

«Значит, не отключить, а перенастроить. Да, ну просто дико интересно! Но мы об этом непременно узнаем».

\- Это наш заплутавший? – Шира кивнула на тело у Люка на плечах.

\- Ага, - тот помрачнел. – Хатт, еще теплый был, когда я его нашел! Чуть-чуть бы раньше…

Шира промолчала. Она была уверена, что «чуть-чуть раньше» Люк бы Дирса не нашел. Лорд легко вывел его к трупу тогда, когда помощь уже была бесполезной – но именно так, чтобы не хватило самой капли времени.

\- Он, похоже, стену процарапать пытался, - зачем-то добавил Люк. – Все пальцы себе содрал. А отчего умер – я не понял.

\- Плевать, - решительно сказала Шира. – Давай, запускай свой маячок, выбираться надо.

***  
\- Ваше начальство совсем тупое, - буркнул Люк, разливая мутную розовую жидкость. – Обосноваться в дурном месте, это ж надо!

Шира молча кивнула, глотнула из стакана. Выпивка у Люка была откровенно дрянная, больше всего похожая на слегка отфильтрованное топливо для крестокрыла, сдобренное немалой порцией клубничной эссенции. Но после такого приключения – самое то.

Как ни странно, Люков маячок сработал. Они долго, несколько часов кружили по необжитым коридорам храма среди тишины и липкого холода чужой Силы. Труп передавали друг другу: Люк упорно считал, что его надо вытащить и похоронить как подобает. Шира предпочла бы бросить и идти быстрее, но возражать не стала. Зачем портить отношения? Все равно, если Лорд Кун не захочет их отпускать, отсутствие груза ничем не поможет. Поэтому тело Дирса тащили по очереди, чувствуя, как оно постепенно коченеет. Люк на это, слегка побледнев, сказал: «Зато теперь не сползает»…

Шира тряхнула головой, отгоняя воспоминания.

\- Что значит «дурное место»? – спросила она. – Ты пару раз упоминал, пока шли.

Все-таки даже от Лорда Куна и его храма была польза. Именно благодаря нему сейчас казалось совершенно естественным сидеть, обнявшись, и вместе пить что-то омерзительно-синтетическое. Шира уже и руки запустила под домотканую мужскую рубашку, а Люк не протестовал, не то что раньше. Наоборот, сам обнял за талию, прижимая ближе. Странно все же: пока шли по коридорам, вскрывали заклинившую перегородку, сдавали труп Дирса начальству, Шира чувствовала себя вполне бодро. А как всё закончилось – накрыло. Даже руки подрагивать начали. Впрочем, у Люка тоже.

\- А, это у нас на Татуине, - Люк поморщился. – В пустыне бывают такие места… ну, плохие. Там люди пропадают. То есть это как повезет: можно пройти и не заметить ничего, а можно и не вернуться. Некоторые могут такие места чувствовать, и я тоже… В общем, они как раз так ощущаются, только слабее гораздо.

\- Ничего себе, - искренне передернулась Шира. – Как у вас там еще живые-то остались?

«Ну да, над Татуином в свое время шли битвы одаренных. И эти, древние… как их там? Раката, что ли? Отметились, в общем. Так что там силовой фон пятнистый, легко прятаться. Видимо, некоторые такие пятна фонят Тьмой».

\- Мы эти места на картах отмечаем, чтобы объезжать потом, - объяснил Люк. – Но в некоторые, говорят, так и хочется свернуть и остановиться…

Он помолчал и добавил:

\- Правда, я ни разу не замечал такого. А вот пещеры – это да, там случалось…

\- У вас еще и пещеры необычные? – Шира уткнулась носом в рубашку Люка и постепенно расслаблялась. Аура его Силы, пусть и сжалась еще в пустой части храма до пары шагов, все-таки противостояла давлению извне, а значит, в ней было спокойно.

Люк слегка напыжился, гордый за родную планету.

\- Бывают. Это же Татуин! В нашей пустыне что угодно найти можно. Говорят, один тип как-то раз откопал корабль времен империи Ревана… - он вздохнул, - а вот запустить не смог. Меня там не было.

\- Ты про пещеры говорил, - напомнила Шира.

\- Ну да. У нас все горы ими прорезаны. Выветривание и все такое, - Люк махнул рукой. – Вот из некоторых пещер и тянет чем-то похожим, только послабее, чем здесь. У них еще перед входом значки непонятные вырезаны. Я думаю, это тускены опасность отмечают. Они ж вечно кочуют, бывает, и натыкаются.

«Чудненько. У них еще и гробницы непонятно кого имеются. В жизни на Татуин не полечу… по крайней мере, пока не пошлют».

\- У нас недалеко от дома одна такая есть, - добавил Люк. – Так мне в детстве казалось, что там живет кто-то. Пару раз лазал познакомиться, но дядя отлавливал на полпути.

\- И правильно, - с чувством произнесла Шира.

Нет уж, он ей тут нужен, а не в загадочных татуинских гробницах. Хотя те, кто там живет, и правда очень даже могут заманивать… Сейчас, сидя в келье Люка, Шира могла признаться себе: в здравом уме она ни за что не полезла бы в необитаемые коридоры одна, без запасов пищи и практически без снаряжения. А ведь пошла, побежала почти! И в ментальных щитах ни трещины… Мощь Лорда пугала. То, что ее так же, как и любого разумного на базе, могут заманить и заиграть насмерть, – тоже.

\- Ты пей, - Люк пододвинул стакан. – Хан говорил, эта штука хорошо помогает, если накроет после боя. А эта ваша база…

Он поежился.

\- Ты не ходи туда один, - попросила Шира. – И вообще один не ходи.

\- А что, вдвоем? – Люк усмехнулся. – И целоваться в коридорах?

\- Только, чур, в обитаемых, - кивнула Шира. – На остальное согласна.

Она потерлась щекой о плечо Люка.

\- Понимаешь… ты хороший и мне нравишься. Очень. Но я не пошла бы искать тебя в одиночку и без подготовки.

Люк серьезно кивнул.

\- Такие места, бывает, заманивают. Вот тебя и повело. Хорошо еще, выйти смогли.

Шира прикусила губу. Еще как заманивают. И эта глупая злая уверенность, заставившая ее на середине пути раскрыть Силу и переть напролом, когда последние следы Люка уже исчезли… Хатт, ее ведь учили, и учили неплохо! Куда всё делось?..

\- Смогли, как же, - проворчала она. – Нас отпустили, Люк, понимаешь? Поиграли, попробовали на прочность и позволили уйти. Чтобы потом как-нибудь еще раз поразвлечься под настроение.

Шира осеклась, осознав, что разболтала уже слишком много для беженки с Шаливейна, ничего не смыслящей в Лордах ситхов. Нет, неопытная она еще шпионка. В гробницу полезла, как джедай на Лорда Вейдера, язык за зубами держать не умеет… И то, что это первое ее серьезное задание, ничего не меняет.

\- Ты тоже, да? – непонятно спросил Люк. Шира подняла взгляд.

\- Что – тоже?

\- Ну… со мной иногда случаются всякие странности, - неохотно проговорил Люк. – Чувствую что-нибудь не то или еще что… Бен потом объяснил: это потому, что я одаренный. А ты, значит, тоже?

Он помялся, потом продолжил:

\- Мне ведь всё время казалось, что на нас кто-то смотрит. Просто не хотел нагнетать, вот и молчал.

«Опасный момент, выход на скользкую тему. Не дать себя раскрыть…»

\- Тоже, - призналась Шира. – Только это секрет, ладно? Все равно я не умею ничего такого… джедайского. Не хочу, чтобы от меня ожидали больше, чем я могу.

\- Я не скажу, - заверил ее Люк. Неуверенно улыбнулся. – Просто… ну, дядя с тетей никогда особо не верили, что я чувствую всякое. А Бен, тоже одаренный, верил. И ты…

«Новый общий признак, элемент сближения и взаимопонимания. Общая тайна. Полезно для улучшения отношений».

\- Хорошо, что не скажешь, - кивнула Шира. – Не хочу, чтобы из меня делали знамя Альянса и последнего джедая во всей Галактике.

Люк нахмурился. Быть символом и героем ему явно не нравилось, особенно с тех пор, как выяснилась правда про Альдераан.

\- Так я и есть последний.

\- А кореллианский Орден? – не поняла Шира.

Люк недоуменно посмотрел на нее.

\- Ты что, действительно не знаешь? – переспросила Шира. – На Кореллии есть Орден джедаев. Маленький, правда, но вполне нормальный. Что-то там с охраной правопорядка делает. Две недели назад даже скандал в голонете был: кореллианский джедай соблазнил двух знатных дам сразу, и те перессорились из-за того, на ком он женится!

\- Ты ж говорила, что джедаям нельзя, - проговорил сбитый с толку Люк.

\- Ну, так ведь дамы-то не знали, - возразила Шира, решив не объяснять пока, что нельзя только ортодоксальным корусантцам, а кореллианцам – еще как можно.

\- А Бен говорил, я – последний, - Люк потер висок. – Спаситель Галактики и еще что-то такое… новая надежда, вот.

\- Естественно, - Шира пожала плечами. – Тоже, видать, сидел в какой-нибудь дыре без доступа в голонет, вот и не знал.

Люк только головой покачал. Судя по задумчивому лицу, новая информация никак не желала укладываться удобно.

\- Валить отсюда надо, - зло буркнул он. – Если ваше начальство расположило базу на дурном месте, тут скоро живых не останется.

\- Да, люди пропадают, - согласилась Шира. – Дирс – уже третий за месяц. Но блокада ведь, не уйти!

\- Я летал на разведку, не всё так страшно, - махнул рукой Люк. – На малых кораблях прорваться можно. Крестокрылы, ашки, грузовики помельче, типа «Сокола»…   
Конечно, придется кучу всего оставить, но людей вывезти реально.

\- Так ведь у нас и нет кораблей крупнее! – загорелась Шира. – Давай-ка подумаем, как это можно устроить!

Она догадывалась, что руководство Альянса не согласится уйти с Явина. Бросать материальные ценности? Для Восстания устройства и механизмы – гораздо больший дефицит, чем люди. Но мало ли? Пусть это и слабость, недостойная ученицы Лорда Вейдера, но очень уж не хочется оставаться в храме…

«Тем более, - добавила Шира про себя, - если из-за отказа в эвакуации мнение Люка о руководстве Альянса упадет, это тоже будет полезно».

***  
\- Слушай, - Шира задумчиво прикусила губу, - по-моему, она тебя знает.

Они только что вышли из кабинета Мон Мотмы, которой предоставили начерно расписанный накануне план эвакуации малых кораблей с Явина IV.

\- Да, мы виделись пару раз, - кивнул Люк. – На награждении и потом, когда она, э-э-э… рассказывала, как мне тут все признательны.

На последних словах его перекосило: видимо, тухловатый привкус благодарности опытного политика Люк помнил до сих пор.

\- Вот именно! А Мотма смотрит так, словно вы давно знакомы, - Шира чуть прикрыла глаза, вспоминая. – Ты встречался с ней раньше?

\- Нет, - уверенно отказался Люк. – У меня из знакомых сенаторов – только Лея. Да и та недавно.

\- Политик высокого ранга и татуинский фермер… Все-таки с тобой связана какая-то тайна, Люк, - проговорила Шира. – И мне не терпится ее разгадать.

\- Да какая тайна? – раздраженно буркнул Люк. – Прилетел в Альянс, грохнул дурищу эту металлическую… а!

Он махнул рукой, не договорив.

\- Понимаешь, я тогда еще техником была и обслуживала как раз Красную эскадрилью, - негромко произнесла Шира, дернув Люка за руку на повороте. Зачем им идти в его комнату? Ее маленькая келья куда как лучше: там-то точно прослушки нет.

\- Ну?

\- Настоящий Красный-5 был жив и здоров, когда тебя выпихали в атаку, - пояснила Шира, закрывая за собой дверь. – С ним и сейчас все в порядке, просто перешел в другую эскадрилью. Антиллес ему помогает Золотых гонять.

\- Эй, а почему у нас-то не остался? – возмутился Люк. – У Красных опытных пилотов – один Ведж! Себя я не считаю, тот вылет был обычной удачей…

\- Ау! – Шира щелкнула пальцами. – Люк, ты осознаешь, что тебя послали в бой вместо обученного истребителя, нарушив слетанность эскадрильи?

\- Не спорю, дурацкое решение, - Люк вздохнул.

\- Это Мотма придумала, - уверенно сказала Шира. – Я подслушала случайно тогда, после награждения. Она говорила с Додонной, утверждала, что именно тебя надо коммандером делать. Тот спорил, а Мотма сказала, что уже поручилась за тебя перед тем боем и оказалась права.

\- Интересно… - протянул Люк.

\- Вот! – Шира торжествующе хлопнула рукой по колену. – И мы имеем уже не просто знакомых сенатора и фермера, а сенатора, старательно расчищающего для фермера путь в строго определенном направлении… что, всё еще нет тайны?

\- Знаешь, Шира, какая-то ты слишком умная для обычной беженки, - нахмурился Люк.

\- Я, между прочим, училась в секторальном университете, - Шира только фыркнула. – По специальности «финансовая аналитика»! Как считаешь, меня там научили думать?

Люк смущенно опустил голову. Шира промолчала о том, что в этом университете она прослушала всего два полезных с точки зрения наставников спецкурса, и продолжила:

\- Она послала тебя на вылет. Почему? Похоже, потому, что знала: именно ты справишься! И ведь не ошиблась. Люк, где и чем ты перед ней засветился?

\- Одно могу сказать точно: я раньше космических станций не взрывал, - фыркнул Люк. – Может, ей Бен обо мне рассказал чего-нибудь?

\- Так он же погиб на Звезде Смерти, - не поняла Шира. – Когда бы успел передать?

\- Н-да… - Люк задумчиво уставился в стену. – Как-то не стыкуется.

\- Пойдем другим путем. Ты ей что говорил, когда прилетел?

\- Ну… представился, рассказал, как вообще во всё это вляпался…

\- Стой! – Шира вскочила с койки. – Кажется, до меня дошло.

Она прошла по комнате, бросила короткий взгляд на дверь.

\- Мотма знала не тебя, а кого-то из твоей семьи. Потому и глядит так странно: смотрит на тебя, а видит этого самого родственника. Ты, видимо, здорово на него похож.

\- Тогда, наверное, отца, - предположил Люк. – Он же был джедаем, госпожа Мотма могла его знать. Вот и думала, что я окажусь достоин его…

Шира подавила вспышку радости. После того разговора про Звезду Смерти Люк старался избегать упоминаний отца: судя по неуверенности во взгляде, фразу «это точно или как с Альдерааном?» никак не удавалось выбросить из головы. А ведь Шира догадывалась, догадывалась, что это крайне важная информация!

\- И правильно думала, - кивнула она. – Отца ты точно переплюнул: насколько мне известно, джедаи космические станции в первом вылете не взрывали. И во втором обычно тоже.

Люк поморщился, затем, помолчав, спросил:

\- Как считаешь, если госпожа Мотма знала моего отца, она может рассказать о нем?

«Ну-ну. Даже интересно будет посчитать правду, полуправду и откровенное вранье в процентном соотношении».

\- Так давай спросим! – Шира пожала плечами. – Она тебе покровительствует, отказать не должна. Только я тоже послушать хочу, можно?

\- Конечно, - удивился Люк. Тоже поднялся с койки.

\- А как твоего отца звали? – спросила Шира, шагнув к двери.

\- Энакин.

\- Чего? – Шира даже остановилась. – Тот самый Энакин Скайуокер, герой Войн Клонов, лучший из джедаев-полководцев и личный телохранитель канцлера Палпатина? Погибший на боевом посту в самом начале становления Империи и ставший единственным джедаем, удостоившимся ее наград?

Люк замер, неуверенно помотал головой.

\- Да нет, быть того не может. Наверное, просто однофамилец.

«Угу. Джедай, тезка и однофамилец…»

\- Надо спросить у Мотмы, - решительно сказала Шира. – Уж это-то она наверняка знает.

«Здравствуйте, уважаемая техподдержка…»

Шира сидела на койке, поджав ноги, и стучала пальцами по экрану комлинка. Слова отчета привычно прятались между символами очередного письма о неполадках.

«Люк Скайуокер. Отец – Энакин Скайуокер, генерал-джедай».

Подумав, она дописала: «Тот самый».

Мотма не отказала герою Восстания в небольшой просьбе. Ширу, правда, от разговора попыталась деликатно отстранить, но тут уже вступился Люк, заявив, что его девушка имеет право знать. За это Шира была ему весьма благодарна: как бы иначе она отследила мимику, выражение глаз, жесты и иные невербальные реакции Мотмы? Притом что именно они дали немалую долю информации…

В разговоре Люку торжественно поведали многое. Каким практически идеальным джедаем был Энакин Скайуокер. Как он доблестно сражался за процветание Республики и ценности демократии, неся свет справедливости по всей Галактике. Как в тяжелые годы войны был боевым генералом, совершил немало подвигов и однажды даже спас из плена у сепаратистов канцлера Республики. И как во время государственного переворота он, не щадя себя, защищал Храм джедаев и был подло убит в спину приспешником Императора Дартом Вейдером. На этом месте Шира хмыкнула про себя: из слов Мотмы получалось, что Лорд Вейдер в тот момент сидел в Храме под защитой генерала-джедая. Иначе как бы он смог ударить Энакина Скайуокера в спину? Впрочем, заострять на этом внимание она, разумеется, не стала.

«Мать неизвестна. Предположительно, принадлежит к кругу общения сенатора Мон Мотмы. Сенатор отрицает знакомство с ней, однако невербальные реакции свидетельствуют об обратном».

Вопрос о матери, кстати, задала сама Шира: Люк почему-то совершенно не заинтересовался этой темой. Она и заметила, что Мотма слегка замешкалась перед ответом.

«К личности отца Люк Скайуокер проявляет активный интерес, тему матери практически игнорирует».

Это, конечно, можно было бы не писать: понятно, что отец-герой занимает мальчишку куда сильнее неизвестной женщины. Но Шира чувствовала, как в разговорах об Энакине Скайуокере Сила Люка вскидывается, словно бы натягиваясь. На мать не было и тени подобной реакции. Возможно, неодаренная?

Шира набрала список лиц, любезно поделившихся информацией по этой теме (Мотма, Кеноби и сам Люк), и задумалась. Писать ли о том, что Мотма Люка опасается? Пожалуй, пока не стоит. А вот о собственных успехах можно и упомянуть.

«Люк Скайуокер не испытывает патриотических чувств относительно Альянса. Возможна перевербовка».

Вообще-то, она и так ведется, но это мелочи. Шира дописала еще несколько фраз и щелкнула кнопкой, отправляя сообщение. Донесение вышло довольно длинным, но чутье одаренной подсказывало: самой важной была короткая строчка об отце Люка. Может, потому, что она объясняла, откуда этакое чудо взялось?

Об Энакине Скайуокере Мотма говорила долго, старательно выстраивая его биографию в откровенно продемократическом русле. Ширу от этого тянуло скривиться: полуправда и умолчания отдавались на языке сладковато-тухлой пакостью. Люк после разговора какое-то время шел молча, а затем выругался по-хаттски и, пробормотав что-то вроде «извини, искуплю», прижал Ширу к стене и начал целовать. Та, конечно, удивилась, но протестовать не стала. В конце концов, давно пора!

\- Что, решил заесть гадость? – весело шепнула она, когда поцелуй прервался. Люк покраснел и сконфуженно ругнулся.

\- И ведь понимаю же, что не врет! А чувствуется – словно мне старательно дурят голову.

\- Это умолчания и искажения, - кивнула Шира. – Например, тот самый канцлер, которого спас от сепаратистов Энакин Скайуокер, через некоторое время стал Императором.

Люк мотнул головой.

\- Да ты гонишь!

\- Пойди к связистам да залезь в голонет, - пожала плечами Шира. – Просто ты не интересовался политикой, верно? На это Мотма и рассчитывала.

\- А ты-то откуда знаешь про Императора? – подозрительно прищурился Люк.

\- Извини, но тут в курсе все, кто хорошо учил новейшую историю, - хмыкнула Шира. - Это открытая информация, даже в школьной программе имеется.

\- На Татуине паршивое образование, - пробурчал Люк.

\- А твой отец, кстати, явно не был совсем уж идеальным джедаем, - добавила Шира. – Иначе Мотма не поливала бы его таким количеством розового сиропа!

Люк скривился.

\- Да я понял, она его расхваливала, как джава свежепочиненного дроида… К тому же, если бы Энакин Скайуокер был идеальным джедаем, меня бы тут не стояло, верно?

\- Вот-вот! – кивнула Шира. – А еще он был телохранителем Его Величества. Ну, когда тот еще был канцлером. О чем Мотма тоже дипломатично умолчала.

\- Всё так запуталось, - вздохнул Люк. – Кажется, я не люблю политиков.

\- Кто ж их любит? – фыркнула Шира.

Но, пожалуй, этот разговор в отчет пихать уже не нужно. Интересно, как начальство отреагирует на происхождение Люка? Ведь Энакин Скайуокер – единственный джедай, признанный героем Империи, пусть и посмертно. Вполне возможно, что его сыном заинтересуются…

«Можно подумать, приказ выяснить подробности биографии – не признак интереса!»

В любом случае, ей стоит продолжать налаживать отношения и ждать дальнейших указаний. Надо будет вечером сходить к Люку и попросить погонять ее по теории истребительного боя. Лично и наедине.

***  
«Вот ведь! – ругнулась Шира, шаря по карманам в поисках комлинка. – Ну никакой личной жизни!»

Она как раз собиралась, как и планировала, заглянуть к Люку. Уже расчесала в очередной раз спутавшиеся от жары волосы и даже нанесла легкий макияж – и тут пискнул сигнал комлинка.

«Совсем ведь недавно отчет отправила, что им еще понадобилось?»

Шира открыла сообщение о системной ошибке, нахмурилась, привычно расшифровывая послание. Интересненько… Подписано личным кодом Лорда Вейдера. Ошибки быть не могло: Шира со времен ученичества помнила эту цифробуквенную последовательность наизусть.

«Посмотрим, что от меня требуется теперь… Чего? Какой еще образец ДНК?!»

Шира мотнула головой, недоверчиво глядя на сообщение. Нет, генный материал объекта она добудет без проблем. Кровь можно спереть в лазарете, волосок снять, погладив Люка по голове, слюну сплюнуть в баночку после очередного поцелуя, пусть фильтруют в лаборатории… Но как, хатт вашу так, передать всё это в Империю, если учесть, что планета немножко в осаде?

«Еще и пометка о повышенной срочности. Можно подумать, за пару дней Люка закормят продуктами ситхской алхимии до полного изменения ДНК!»

Коснувшись экрана комлинка, Шира стерла сообщение. Код связи с Лордом Вейдером она помнит наизусть и послать ответ сможет в любое время. Только вот что в нем писать…

Свободного доступа в голосеть на базе нет. Альянс официально боится утечки информации, и вся связь с внешним миром идет через специальный отдел по закрытым каналам. Комлинки наподобие того, что у Ширы, – не в счет, пакеты данных они не передают. Но, в принципе, возможность пробраться к связистам и слить через голонет информацию о генном материале Люка есть. Другое дело, что после этого Ширу с большой долей вероятности отловят: в Альянсе полно ледорубов получше нее. К тому же, требуется именно материал, а не данные о нем. И напоследок – передача пакета информации через голосеть предполагает возможность перехвата сведений, а за это Ширу по головке не погладят. Недаром же приказ запечатан личным кодом Лорда. У Ширы и так имелись сомнения, ушел ли ее последний отчет дальше ретрансляторной станции на флагмане Эскадры Смерти.

Как жаль, что пока нет вылетов! В бою Шира бы позволила отрезать себя от эскадрильи, затерялась среди крупных кораблей и сбросила бы капсулу с образцами в зоне действия луча захвата любого из звездных разрушителей. Но не хватает крестокрылов, и Красная эскадрилья сидит на земле, отвлекаясь только на учебные полеты… хм?  
Если выпросить у руководства тренировку с выходом за пределы атмосферы… В паре с тем же Люком, он еще плохо умеет следить за ведомым. Потом на них нападут тай-файтеры, и никто не удивится, что от крестокрыла неопытной девочки, никогда не сражавшейся в реальном бою, отвалится какая-нибудь запчасть. А тай-файтеры смогут перехватить капсулу…

Шира мысленно поморщилась. У имперских истребителей есть множество сильных сторон, но возможность быстро найти и подобрать миниатюрный объект посреди космоса в них точно не входит. За время поисков контейнер с образцами сто раз успеет притянуться к планете и сгореть в атмосфере. С таким планом придется для гарантии выбрасывать штук десять капсул, а чтобы собрать нужное количество биообразцов – обстричь Люка налысо и выкачать из него половину крови.

«К тому же, всё это слишком отдает голобоевиками».

Должен быть иной путь. Шира задумчиво накрутила на палец прядь волос. Из пункта А в пункт Б летит контейнер с образцами… летит… может, шаттл запросить? Нет, заметно… ага, ясно!

Снова достав комлинк, она деловито застучала по экрану, набивая в шифрованном послании ответ:

«Пришлите дроида-разведчика классом не ниже «Гадюки» для передачи генного материала».  
Вот так. Дроид сможет незаметно приземлиться на планету и пронести капсулу через космос. Теперь главное – чтобы точка его посадки оказалась не в заброшенной части базы.

***  
Настроение у Ширы было отвратительным. День начался с того, что Додонна зарубил на корню их план эвакуации, составленный после памятного похода по храму Лорда Куна. Нет, недостатки, на которые он указал, даже не были надуманными… но обидно, хатт его так. Затем не удалось пробраться в лазарет, и образец крови Люка пришлось заменить волосами и слюной. Хорошо хоть здесь повезло: Люк любит, когда ему массируют шею и затылок, и незаметно снять с десяток волосков оказалось просто. И вот теперь выяснилось, что хаттов дроид приземлился прямо в джунглях!

«А где бы ему еще садиться-то? – попыталась успокоить себя Шира. – Наблюдение за воздухом повстанцы все же ведут, так что влететь в окошко он не сможет. Ладно еще не в необитаемые коридоры храма забрался!»

В кустах что-то зашуршало, Шира, не оборачиваясь, ударила кулаком. Рука в плотной рабочей перчатке влепилась в морду чего-то мелкого и зубастого, сбив его в прыжке.   
Зверь взвизгнул и засеменил прочь.

«Ненавижу джунгли».

После посадки дроид-разведчик смог незамеченным подползти совсем близко к базе. Шире пришлось пройти всего метров триста, чтобы передать контейнеры с образцами. Но ей этого расстояния за глаза хватило, чтобы проникнуться незабываемой явинской экзотикой.

«Ситховы заросли! – обостренные чувства одаренной просигнализировали об опасности, и Шира уклонилась от падающей с ветки змеи, в полете перехватывая ее за шею. – Как шпионка в дурном голофильме, прусь через джунгли с ценным донесением! Хорошо хоть уже обратный путь…»

Искать дроида-разведчика в такой местности оказалось удовольствием не из приятных. Неодаренный бы не нашел, модель «гадюка» хорошо маскируется. Впрочем, неодаренный и не прошел бы здесь. По крайней мере, без комбинезона не ниже третьей степени защиты. Шира в своем пилотском пробиралась долго и тяжело, но передать образцы все же смогла и теперь лезла через заросли обратно.

«Ну, еще чуть-чуть».

Стены храма гостеприимно фонили Тьмой уже совсем близко. Шира стерла с лица пот и пригнулась, подныривая под повисшим на ветке гнездом явинских ос. Вот уже и переборки ангара видны. Хорошо, что там есть кодовый замок, позволяющий открыть их снаружи, хотя правилами эксплуатации это не предусмотрено…  
Шира замерла, нахмурилась. Двери ангара были приоткрыты. Рядом с ними нервно переминался с ноги на ногу Люк, поводя дулом бластера из стороны в сторону.

«Это он что, местной фауной любуется? Или… меня ждет?»

Шира беззвучно выругалась и зашагала вперед, не прячась. Люк дернулся ей навстречу, но узкую полосу отчуждения, выжженную вокруг стен храма, преодолевать побоялся.

\- Ты чего, совсем с ума сошла? – выдохнул он, когда двери ангара захлопнулись за спиной Ширы. – Тут же… всё это, зеленое и кусачее!

\- Да знаю, - досадливо поморщилась Шира. – Просто я на три собственных роста без инструментов не влезу. Особенно когда сзади всё время норовит спикировать что-нибудь хищное.

\- Чего? – такого ответа Люк явно не ожидал.

\- Я в окно вывалилась, - объяснила Шира. – В подсобке для техников. Лезла на верхний ярус за полиролью, а хаттов подоконник поехал под ногой.

Это было правдой: камни окна действительно искрошились и не выдержали ее веса. Или Лорд Кун любезно подтолкнул? В общем, со стены Шира сверзилась основательно, не расшибившись только благодаря хорошей физической подготовке. А то, что она из этого же окна, не просматривающегося через камеры, и собиралась покинуть храм – мелочи, недостойные упоминания.

\- Живая? – глаза у Люка все еще были какие-то диковатые. – Пошли в лазарет.

\- Колено ушибла, - проворчала Шира. – Но от тех, кто меня сожрать пытался, вроде отбилась. Да ладно, само пройдет.

\- Нет уж! – Люк решительно мотнул головой. – А если тебя цапнула какая-нибудь ядовитая муха! У вас на Явине их больше, чем на Татуине тускенов!

Шира молча согласилась. Явинскую живность она тоже не любила.

В лазарете пришлось остаться до вечера: дежурный меддроид резко воспротивился попытке уйти без анализа крови, профилактического введения сыворотки и короткого наблюдения. А потом, когда Ширу все же отпустили, у дверей ее встретил Люк.

\- Пошли, - сказал он, приобнял за плечи. Шира с интересом покосилась на него.

«Это куда меня ведут? К себе в келью? Ай-я-яй, какой урон для репутации! В очередной раз».

Стукнула о косяк дверь. Люк усадил Ширу на койку, чуть ли не придавив к покрывалу, словно бы опасался, что та сбежит.

\- Сижу, - хмыкнула Шира. Люк молча щелкнул замком и уставился на нее со странным выражением лица. Потом моргнул и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуху, спросил:

\- Шира, ты кто?

\- Чего? – та чуть мотнула головой. – А можно точнее?

\- Я думал, - мрачно сказал Люк. – И вспоминал. Ты единственная на базе задаешь мне вопросы. Причем такие, от которых я невольно начинаю размышлять и прихожу к совершенно неожиданным выводам.

\- А, меня всегда считали редким скептиком, - отмахнулась Шира, сворачивая в тугой комок настороженность.

«Опасно. Угроза разоблачения. Вот что бы твоим умным мозгам не проснуться чуть-чуть попозже!»

\- Ты спрашиваешь, а я не знаю ответов, - Люк потер виски. – Я думал сегодня о том, как попал в Альянс. Ты понимаешь, я мог перекантоваться в одном из дядиных убежищ, выяснить, кто все-таки убил мою семью, и отомстить. Мог устроиться механиком в городе и подождать до очередного набора в Академию. Мог, в конце концов, попросить приюта у соседей, мне бы не отказали в помощи. Но вместо этого я почему-то рванул куда глаза глядят с человеком, которого и видел-то раз пять в жизни! Нет, я хотел в небо, но не так!

«Ничего удивительного, - хмыкнула про себя Шира. – Хороший менталист и не такое устроит, а генерал Кеноби был не из худших».

\- Но обо всем этом спрашивала ты, - Люк заходил по комнате: три шага в одну сторону, три в другую. – И это не единственная странность. Ты намекаешь, заставляешь искать ответы… А все твои слова ведут в одну сторону – из Альянса!

«Я тебя вербую, вообще-то. Это логично, не находишь?»

\- Ты только начальству не говори, ладно? – попросила Шира. Люк сбился с шага, неуверенно кивнул. – Мне не нравится в Альянсе. И я хочу отсюда удрать.

\- Со мной? Ты ведь пытаешься мной манипулировать. Чтобы я тоже захотел.

\- Вот ты сам против, можно подумать! – фыркнула Шира. – План эвакуации, помнится, вместе составляли.

\- А, его зарубили, - махнул рукой Люк.

\- Додонна?

\- Нет, госпожа Мотма. По-моему, она даже не посмотрела в бумаги.

\- Значит, уже второй раз, - пробормотала Шира. – Надо будет кое-что подправить и попробовать снова.

\- Не отходи от темы, - Люк снова начал ходить по комнате. – Шира, зачем я тебе нужен?

«Хм… ну как бы объяснить, не соврав и не раскрыв правды?»

\- Для личных целей, - твердо сказала Шира. – Одной удрать куда сложнее. А еще ты мне нравишься, и я не хочу, чтобы ты, как подобает истинному герою, вместо личной жизни имел общественную деятельность.

Люка от такого аж передернуло.

\- Я тоже, - буркнул он. Помолчав, добавил, - ты ведь не всю правду говоришь.

\- Конечно, - кивнула Шира. – А ты уверен, что в твоей келье нет прослушки?

Люк вздрогнул, быстро оглядел стены и потолок.

\- Да нет, с чего бы?

Шира зловеще промолчала. Она не без оснований считала, что прослушки нет: Люк в порыве чувств часто плескал Силой, а настолько интенсивные вспышки часто мешают работе механизмов. Но Люк-то об этом не знал.

\- И этот выход в джунгли, - как выяснилось, подозрения еще не закончились. – Как ты вообще смогла почти полбазы обойти и вернуться? Там же без подготовки только в скафандре пробраться можно!

\- Во-первых, не полбазы, а около трехсот метров, а во-вторых, я не хожу без бластера, - Шира пожала плечами. – Люк, ты еще скажи, что у меня там была встреча с заговорщиками.

\- Какими заговорщиками?

\- Не знаю, - фыркнула Шира. – Какими-нибудь. А вообще, если честно, без Силы я бы там не прошла.

Люк со вздохом сел на койку рядом с ней.

\- Не понимаю, - пожаловался он. – Ты вроде и не врешь, и гадостью от тебя не тянет, как от госпожи Мотмы. Но ведь не всю правду говоришь, я же чую!

\- Потому что я честно признаю: я умалчиваю, - кивнула Шира. Люк с усилием провел рукой по лбу, перевел взгляд на нее.

\- Шира, ответь прямо на один вопрос, ладно?

\- Давай.

«Интересно, догадался или нет? Так, какие у меня там были заготовки на разоблачение вербуемым объектом…»

\- Ты джедай?

Шира икнула и с удовольствием сказала:

\- Нет!

Потом подумала и добавила:

\- А еще не ситх и не датомирская ведьма.

В Силе отразилось облегчение Люка. Интересненько.

\- Какая-какая ведьма? – уточнил он.

\- Датомирская, - повторила Шира. – Есть такие одаренные. Колдуют Силой, ездят на ранкорах и держат в рабстве мужчин-забраков! Для размножения.

\- Извращенки, - поставил диагноз Люк. – Шира, я ведь потом еще захочу задавать тебе вопросы.

«Эх, ну что б твоим менталистикой ушибленным мозгам не поспать еще немного…»

\- Договорились, - кивнула Шира. – А я тебя буду агитировать за выход из Альянса. Главное – заранее установить очередность.

***  
Следующие дни выдались суматошными. Шира, нервно косясь на комлинк, шлифовала план эвакуации, Люк ей помогал. После третьего отказа проектом заинтересовалась эскадрилья, и теперь за датападами просиживали всё свободное время и остальные Красные.

На четвертой попытке представить расширенный и улучшенный план эвакуации начальству у Додонны кончились рациональные аргументы, но согласия он так и не дал. Шира, плюнув на конспирацию, попробовала повлиять на него ментально. Попробовала – и как лбом на стену наткнулась. Только и удалось, что удержать невозмутимое выражение лица.

\- Ты испугалась, - сказал Люк, когда они вместе шли к комнатам личного состава. – Точнее, сначала что-то сделала, а испугалась уже потом.

«Логично, - подумала Шира. – Не почувствовать применение Силы на таком расстоянии он не мог. Ничего, зато проще будет объяснить диспозицию, хатт ее так».

\- И я даже догадываюсь что, - Люк задумчиво вел ладонью по стене. – Ты попыталась его убедить, да? Бен так делал в Мос-Айсли, когда нас задержал патруль.

Шира молча кивнула.

\- Ты испугалась, что ничего не вышло? – Люк крепче приобнял ее. – Но это же нестрашно. Бен говорил, подобное действует только на слабых волей людей, а Додонна, как-никак, боевой генерал.

\- Люк, любую защиту можно прошибить тупой силой, а я ее не пожалела, - буркнула Шира. – Да и убедить всегда проще, когда предложение разумно.

Она устало покачала головой.

\- Сам посуди. База засвечена и блокирована. С нее невозможно работать на благо Альянса, невозможно получить крестокрылы, даже тренировки нормальные не провести. Вон, Золотые устроили вчера учебный вылет за пределы атмосферы – то-то было радости дежурной группе тай-файтеров! Личный состав постепенно уменьшается из-за болезней, травм и воздействия дурного места. При этом, хотя регулярные вылазки и невозможны, одиночная операция с прорывом блокады вполне реальна. И это не наши предположения, ребята из других эскадрилий тоже согласились. Но командование и слушать не хочет о том, чтобы перебазироваться на незасвеченное место!

\- Даже если его к этой мысли подтолкнуть, - пробормотал Люк.

\- А теперь подумай, - зло улыбнулась Шира, - кому здесь, на Явине, выгодно, чтобы повстанцы сидели на планете и никуда не улетали до победного конца? Кому от этого жить веселее?

Люк какое-то время молчал, потом остановился, двух шагов не дойдя до развилки коридора.

\- Дурное место, - почти неслышно произнес он.

Шира кивнула.

\- Он не отпустит такую игрушку, Люк. Даже если наш план эвакуации будет включать в себя попутное уничтожение парочки разрушителей без собственных потерь, Додонна его не примет. Просто не подумает о такой возможности.

Люк выругался по-хаттски и решительно зашагал дальше, повернув к своей келье.

\- Ты давно это поняла? – спросил он, закрывая дверь.

\- Сейчас, - призналась Шира. Села на койку, прикрыв глаза. – Но догадываться начала уже после того, как нам во второй раз отказали.

\- Что ж делать-то? – Люк с силой протер лицо руками. – Как-то не хочется, чтоб меня сожрали.

\- О, он сначала поиграет как следует, - фыркнула Шира. – А если серьезно – бежать, и как можно скорее. Пока мы еще осознаем, что это можно и нужно делать.

Люк снова выругался, Шира крепче прижалась к нему. Показалось, или от стены потянуло изморозью?..

\- Это предательство.

\- Да, - кивнула Шира. – Для меня. Но, знаешь, я хочу жить. И не трястись, ожидая, когда хозяину дурного места наскучит развлекаться с неодаренными и он примется за нас с тобой. Так что переживу как-нибудь.

\- А для меня что, не предательство? – хмыкнул Люк.

\- Ты уже сделал для Альянса куда больше, чем он для тебя, - Шира покачала головой.

Люк замолчал. Пальцы его бессмысленно скользили по рукояти светового меча, ощупывая металл.

\- Почему ты уговариваешь меня? Могла бы бежать в одиночку.

\- Да-да, - насмешливо фыркнула Шира. – И по пути в ангар передумала бы, вспомнив о важном деле где-нибудь в необитаемой части базы. Я еще помню, Люк, как меня заманили в заброшенные коридоры. А на тебя ему, кажется, воздействовать тяжелее. Ты ведь не чувствуешь холода, да?

\- Здесь же жарко, - не понял Люк. – И воды в воздухе столько, что им прямо захлебываешься. Откуда холод?

\- Не чувствуешь, - кивнула Шира. – А для меня он есть. Такая липкая изморозь на коже, как с оджомским полярным спрутом обнимаешься. Это Сила места. Когда рядом с тобой нахожусь – не ощущается. Вот и рассуди сам, зачем ты мне.

Люк машинально кивнул.

\- Но ведь ты сидишь на базе на месяц дольше меня. И всё это время не пыталась сбежать, иначе тебе бы не дали крестокрыл.

«Что ж ты такой дотошный-то, а?» – невольно выругалась про себя Шира.

\- Вообще-то, я начала учиться летать как раз через пару дней после твоего прибытия, - напомнила она. – А до того могла разве что попуткой воспользоваться. Так ведь и не было их почти.

\- Прости, - Люк сконфуженно улыбнулся. – Я как-то забыл.

Шира только рукой махнула.

\- Так ты мне поможешь?

Люк молчал, разглядывая стену.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он наконец. – Но я предупрежу Хана и Чуи. Их нельзя бросать.

«Предсказуемо, - отметила про себя Шира. – Люку свойственна верность людям, а не идеям. Странно, что про принцессу не вспомнил. Видимо, первую влюбленность заслонили более сильные переживания. Конечно, вряд ли Лорд Вейдер обрадуется, если я приволоку на хвосте контрабандиста и вуки… С другой стороны, даже им можно найти применение».

\- Идет, - кивнула она.

***  
Убедить контрабандиста оказалось неожиданно просто. Тот, едва выслушав сбивчивые объяснения Люка, выдал:

\- Ну наконец-то и до тебя, малыш, дошло, что нас тут не любят. Давай, собирай манатки и на борт.

\- Я думал, мы на крестокрылах, - растерялся Люк.

\- Не дури, - отмахнулся Хан. – По вашим машинкам любой идиот поймет, что ты только что из Альянса. Половина галактики решит тебя срочно расстрелять, а вторая – загрузить секретными заданиями. Ни затеряться, ни продать незаметно. Да и у девчонки опыта маловато, собьют ее в два счета.

\- Он прав, - негромко сказала Шира. Люк с тоской покосился на истребительный ангар, но кивнул.

Вуки что-то проревел от трапа, Хан махнул ему рукой в ответ. Шира подумала, что эти авантюристы, кажется, так и держали корабль постоянно готовым к взлету. Может быть, тоже чувствовали? Не случайно же сперва улетели, едва сев на планету, а потом, вернувшись, все время проводили на борту.

«Это неважно». Шира незаметно прикусила губу. Сейчас нужно будет убеждать диспетчера, что у них есть разрешение на взлет…

К ее удивлению, Хан справился сам: поделился по секрету, что его послали договариваться насчет поставки крестокрылов («ты ж понимаешь, моей старушке вся эта блокада – тьфу!»), а пилотов он прихватил для грамотной оценки товара. Диспетчер кивнул и предупредил, что свяжется с начальством и уточнит приказ.

\- Да не вопрос, а мы пока начнем грузиться, - отмахнулся Хан. Неспешно зашел на борт и, дернув рычаг подъема трапа, пихнул Ширу в бок:

\- В кают-компанию, пристегнись! Люк, твоя турель левая!

Что-то в корабле загудело, затряслось. Шира побежала по коридору, плюхнулась в кресло, застегивая ремень. Люк мелькнул где-то сбоку, загремел сапогами по узкой металлической лестнице. Корпус корабля надежно отсекал внешние звуки, но Шира догадывалась: там, снаружи, диспетчер ругается с кем-то из заместителей Додонны, доказывающим, что «Соколу» не разрешали вылета, а к ангару уже бежит охрана. Или еще нет?

Гул двигателей стал громче, пол вздрогнул. Шира сжала пальцы на подлокотниках: есть отрыв от поверхности! Как же жаль, что она не в рубке, не может видеть, что происходит!

«Так, двигатели вышли на режим… Взлетает контрабандист резко, неаккуратно, но ему лучше знать, что эта лоханка выдержит, а что нет. Судя по вибрациям корпуса, мы еще в атмосфере… или так отдается рассинхронизация двигателей, тоже вариант. Что за грохот? А, это они турели активировали. Точно, хором лупят в одну точку защитного поля базы, чтобы перегрузить его и вызвать временный отказ. Хорошо, что на «Соколе» орудия мощнее, чем на крестокрылах…»

Откуда-то из угла успокаивающе пиликнули. Шира недоуменно перевела взгляд на незнакомого астромеха. Да, сильно же она нервничает, раз это даже дроиду понятно.

«Инерция вдавливает в кресло – корабль ускорился. Значит, поле мы пробили и сейчас готовимся к выходу из атмосферы. Судя по отсутствию выстрелов, погони пока нет. Что и понятно: в Красной эскадрилье две машины, в Золотой – четыре, а Синяя сейчас на ремонте. Есть шанс прорваться без потерь… Самое время».

На этот раз Шира не стала шифровать сообщение, здраво рассудив, что чем быстрее его получит Лорд Вейдер, тем проще будет при необходимости организовать перехват корабля. Поэтому с комлинка ушло короткое: «Удрали. Все живы».

Корабль задрожал, преодолевая гравитационное поле Явина IV. Шира стиснула зубы: на секунду она ощутила, что гигантское темное марево там, внизу, лениво шевельнулось и, выпростав тонкое щупальце, насмешливо погладило ее по щеке. Уже отступивший было липкий холод снова потек по коже: она продумала, как уходить от погони повстанцев, но совершенно не была готова к тому, что Лорд Кун не захочет отпускать добычу.

«Он ведь сможет удержать корабль. Просто телекинезом. Или внушить пилоту, что тому срочно необходимо сесть обратно…»

И тут все кончилось. Тьма схлынула, вновь угнездившись на поверхности планеты, а Шира почти растеклась по креслу, чувствуя, как подрагивают пальцы.

«Припугнул на прощанье… сволочь ситхская», - с облегчением подумала она.

В следующий момент корабль завихлял, задергался из стороны в сторону. Шира развернула Силу и почувствовала маленькие точки живого-разумного вокруг корабля. Истребители. Впереди кольцо блокады. Привычно удерживая равновесие на пляшущем полу, она кинулась в рубку, устроилась за креслом Хана.

\- Ничего, выберемся! – подбодрил ее тот, спешно отрабатывая рычагами. – Бывало и пожарче!

«Ну-ну, - подумала Шира. – Судя по стилю пилотирования, нас гоняет Черная эскадрилья. Не вся, правда, часть наверняка погибла в битве за Звезду Смерти, но вряд ли это особенно поможет. Ох, как они вежливо-то…»

\- Они не стреляют на поражение! – донеслось из динамика голосом Люка.

\- Еще бы, по нам еще попасть надо! – хмыкнул Хан. – Скоро будет весело!

С точки зрения Ширы, весело было уже сейчас. А особенно – через две минуты, когда в корме «Сокола» что-то громыхнуло, всхлипнуло, и корабль продолжил движение равномерно и прямолинейно.

\- Хатт, двигатель навернулся, - озадаченно произнес Хан. Кажется, он до последнего не верил, что в них могут попасть.

\- Вот ведь!.. – с места стрелка вылез Люк, зашел в рубку. – По-моему, мы в луче захвата. Вон тот разрушитель как-то подозрительно увеличивается.

\- Плевать, со Звезды Смерти мы уже удирали, повторим, - отрезал Хан. – Запусти своего дроида в двигательный отсек, вдруг успеет что-нибудь сделать, пока нас не затянет.

\- R2D2 уже туда пошел, - Люк прислонился к стене рубки, мрачно разглядывая космос через лобовое остекление. – Слушай, Шира, если ты все-таки шпионка Империи, самое время этим воспользоваться и сказать, что ситуация под контролем.

\- Вообще-то, я и правда шпионка, - ухмыльнулась Шира. Люк удивленно мотнул головой.

\- Подожди. Ты что, серьезно?

Хан задумчиво перевел взгляд на него.

\- Как думаешь, если мы возьмем ее в заложники, нас отпустят?

\- Даже если и так, на половине левого двигателя не улетишь, - Люк нахмурился. – Подожди. Шира, если ты шпионка, какого хатта тебе было удирать с Явина? У тебя же задание!

\- Во-первых, жить я все же хочу, - честно сказала Шира. – А во-вторых… не знаю, Люк, что у тебя там с джедаями, ситхами, Энакином Скайуокером и Великой Силой в целом, но несколько дней назад я получила приказ высшего приоритета. Вытащить тебя с Явина. Не приволочь в Империю, не завербовать, не прирезать в темном коридоре – именно вытащить. И я этот приказ выполняю.

\- А вот это, - Люк ткнул во всё увеличивающийся звездный разрушитель, - непредвиденные эксцессы?

\- Нет, это флагман Лорда Вейдера, - пожала плечами Шира. – И он мне о своих намерениях не докладывает.

Хан заковыристо выругался на незнакомом языке.

\- Слушай, а почему бы мне тебя не пристрелить? Так, ради морального удовлетворения!

\- Потому что я придушу тебя раньше, - Шира чуть сжала руку, заставляя Хана непроизвольно сглотнуть.

\- И ведь ни разу не соврала, - Люк задумчиво уставился в пространство. – А тогда, в джунглях…

\- Нужно было кое-что передать, - кивнула Шира. – Расслабьтесь. Сейчас нас посадят в ангар, я скажу, что задание выполнено и вы все завербованы. Хан, не дергайся. Тебе это ничем не грозит, разве что будешь некоторые заказы получать от Империи. И то по мелочи: что-то серьезное контрабандисту не доверят. А возишь ты и так всё и для всех, еще один клиент погоды не сделает. С тобой, Люк, сложнее: зачем ты сдался Лорду Вейдеру, я не знаю. Но у тебя в любом случае появляется шанс отомстить за отца. Если захочешь, конечно.

\- Прелестно, - мрачно хохотнул Хан. – Надо было еще Лею с собой взять, в ковер завернув. Представляю, как бы ты расписывала плюсы работы на Империю ей.

\- Я не настолько хороший дипломат, - призналась Шира.

Люк молчал, глядя, как распахивает створки ангара огромный, закрывший весь видимый космос звездный разрушитель.

***  
Шире было хорошо. Нет – практически замечательно. В кои-то веки вокруг вместо холодной склизкой Тьмы явинского призрака клубилась привычная Сила Лорда Вейдера, тяжелая и горячая. Пусть ее было, как обычно, слишком много, пусть она заставляла инстинктивно подбираться – но эта Сила была живой.

Единственным моментом, омрачающим существование, была куча отчетов, которые необходимо было писать. Как внедрялась, как собирала информацию, на кого есть досье, а на кого – обрывочные сведения. Кто перспективен для вербовки, кого есть возможность безопасно устранить… В отдельную папку – сводку активности Лорда Куна. Это была уже инициатива Ширы: пусть посмотрят, в каких условиях приходится работать несчастным агентам. Еще в одну – вся информация, касающаяся Люка.  
О Люке Шира беспокоилась. Они уже почти неделю находились на флагмане, а мальчишку как забрали, так и не возвращают. Нет, его Сила чувствовалась где-то в глубине корабля, скрытая Тьмой, но и только. А ведь Шира, к своему удивлению, успела привыкнуть, что Люк постоянно рядом. И что это вообще ее одаренный!

«Надо будет указать в отчете, что для дополнительного укрепления связей Люка с Империей желательно продолжение наших отношений. А то без него как-то неправильно», - точнее Шира сформулировать не смогла.

Негромкий стук в дверь заставил ее встрепенуться. Ага! Это мог быть только Люк: любой член экипажа воспользовался бы панелью связи, а контрабандисты покинули корабль еще вчера.

\- Заходи, - Шира убрала с экрана датапада текст отчета и разблокировала дверь.

Люк выглядел слегка ошалелым и каким-то взъерошенным.

\- Слушай, скажи… ты знала, да?

\- О чем? – с интересом уточнила Шира.

\- Что Лорд Вейдер – мой отец! – выпалил Люк. Шира медленно положила датапад на стол. Помотала головой, пытаясь вытрясти из ушей несомненные галлюцинации.   
Переспросила:

\- Чего?!

\- Лорд Вейдер – мой отец, - беспомощно повторил Люк. Уселся рядом. – Мне документы показывали. И анализ ДНК провели. В общем, Энакин Скайуокер сменил имя. Теперь его зовут Лорд Вейдер.

\- Значит, сам себя он точно не убивал, - только и смогла ответить Шира. – Инстинкт самосохранения свойственен даже ситхам.

\- Ты все-таки не знала, - проговорил Люк. Шира мотнула головой.

\- Тогда понятно, зачем мне заказывали твой генный материал. И почему такой приоритет операции.

\- Он сам рассказал о многом, - Люк, кажется, совсем ее не слушал. – Меня, оказывается, от него прятали. На Татуине. Бен прятал. Тот джедай, которого Лорд Вейдер убил на Звезде Смерти.

\- Выходит, правильно убил, - решила Шира.

\- А дядя с тетей и не знали, что он жив. Рассказывали мне правду. Ту часть, которую знали. Что мой отец был хорошим пилотом, - Люк нервно пожал плечами. – Понятное дело, был! Он и до сих пор пилот неслабый. Это он у меня на хвосте висел в каньоне Звезды Смерти. Я тогда две секунды у него на прицеле болтался. Не понимал еще, как жив остался…

\- То есть ты, получается, сын милорда, - констатировала Шира. – Н-да, чудненько. А я-то тебя думала учить Силой пользоваться…

\- А что не так? – насторожился Люк.

\- Сомневаюсь, что Лорд Вейдер позволит это делать кому-либо, кроме себя, - объяснила Шира. Она по-прежнему пребывала в недоумении от такого поворота. Это что же получается, ей теперь делить вот этого одаренного не с мертвым Лордом, а с живым?!

От таких перспектив Люк даже вздрогнул.

\- Мы, э-э-э… в общем, по-моему, он еще не очень понимает, что со мной теперь делать.

\- Ты, похоже, тоже, - фыркнула Шира. – Кстати, а вчерашний силовой выплеск – это вы познакомились?

Люк сконфуженно опустил голову.

\- Мы немного увлеклись беседой. И вербовкой меня на службу Империи.

Судя по неровному эмоциональному фону, вербовка оказалась успешной, и сейчас Люк гадал, что же с ним теперь будет и как он вообще согласился на весь этот бардак.

\- Ясно, - подытожила Шира. – Слушай, вытряси из отца сведения про Ларсов. Я посылала запрос на уточнение информации, СИБ должна была успеть накопать хоть что-то.

На непонимающий взгляд Люка она пояснила:

\- Альдераан не взорвали. Энакин Скайуокер жив. Может, и твоих родных не убили при поисковой операции?

Люк грустно улыбнулся.

\- Хотелось бы. Но Лорд Вейдер вряд ли позволит мне слетать на Татуин и проверить. Он, э-э-э… очень обрадовался встрече.

\- Потому и говорю: сначала спроси, - повторила Шира. – А то, что отпускать не хочет, это понятно. Ты, Люк, почти взрослый и притом совсем необученный. Тебе надо срочно преподать хотя бы основы, пока не разнес всё вокруг.

\- А я могу?

\- Еще как, - заверила его Шира.

Люк замолчал. Шира видела, что сейчас его Сила пульсирует совсем по-другому, словно изменился ритм приливов и отливов в океане. Пропитавшая весь разрушитель Тьма Лорда Вейдера окутывала Люка, оплетала и укрывала. И если ауру Лорда Куна Сила Люка просто не пропускала, удерживая на расстоянии семи шагов, то эта Тьма спокойно пронизывала всю сущность одаренного, сплетаясь и сливаясь с ней.

\- А ты? – Шира, увлекшаяся созерцанием, вздрогнула от неожиданного вопроса. – Что ты будешь делать теперь?

\- Думаю, меня отправят куда-нибудь еще, - она пожала плечами. – Это было мое первое задание, и я показала себя перспективным агентом. Сменят личность и снова пошлют к повстанцам. Вдруг Лорду Вейдеру понадобится вытащить еще кого ценного? Ту же принцессу Органу, например.

\- То есть ты уедешь.

\- Скорее всего, - неохотно признала Шира. – Но, надеюсь, не насовсем.

Люк поморщился, потом быстро произнес:

\- Главное, чтобы не обратно на Явин.

\- Нет, там я уже засветилась, - Шира махнула рукой. – На другую базу, их у Альянса много.

Она ухмыльнулась и добавила:

\- Знаешь, вчера с Явина сняли блокаду. Даже интересно, как руководство повстанцев будет оправдывать необходимость сидеть там и дальше.

\- И знать не хочу, - Люка передернуло.

«А может, - подумала Шира, - Лорд Кун решит поделиться любимыми повстанцами с учеником. И пошлет тому на Рен-Вар посылочку. До востребования».

Следующая мысль заставила ее передернуть плечами и поуютнее закутаться в Силу Люка:

«Главное, чтобы туда же не отправили с особо важной миссией меня!»

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Нерукотворное солнце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356873) by [Kamarien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien)




End file.
